Au Garde à Vous
by samy940
Summary: Edward & Bella, . Une soirée qui promettait d'être des plus ennuyeuses... Mais lorsqu'un apprenti pilote et une fille de militaire se rencontrent, la nuit devient soudainement beaucoup plus intéressante...Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginés.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit, OS concours.**

**Titre : la Soirée de présentation **

**Auteur(s) : samy940**

**Béta : popolove**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page :  
http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**je tiens a dédier cet os a la très talentueuse popolove sans qui cet os n'aurait pas vu le jour **

**merci de m'avoir poussé à me lancer et surtout merci de ta patience **

**je t'aime très fort , tu es la meilleur !!!**

**par contre je tiens a m'excuser si le texte qui suit n'est pas à la hauteur des auteurs de ce site, je suis juste une fan de vous toutes et j'ai eu une idée pour cet os qui me tenait à coeur. mais je ne suis pas très forte pour écrire. c'est également mon tout premier lemon soyez indulgents .**

trêve de bavardages, sur ce bonne lecture :)

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Soirée de présentation des jeunes pilotes**

- "Argh! Je déteste cette robe!!"

C'est comme cela chaque année, avant que mon père ne parte pour l'école des pilotes où il est instructeur. Il y a une stupide soirée où une quarantaine de jeunes hommes fraîchement sortis de l'école militaire qui sont présentés à mon commandant de père et où ma mère et moi sommes obligées d'aller pour faire bonne figure.

Certes, j'adore mon père et j'adore le monde militaire, mais ces jeunes se croivent tout permis, sont arrogants et sûrs d'eux alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore lieutenants. Il connaissent toute la pratique oui, mais pas la théorie. Et c'est à mon père de le leur apprendre. Pfff.

Quelle idiote je fais, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Moi, je suis Isabella Swan dite Bella ou Bells, fille d'une secrétaire militaire Renée, et d'un commandant instructeur aéronoval Charlie, qui est encore instructeur sur la base 117 de Forks, qui sert de base d'instruction pour les jeunes pilotes de la Navy. Mon père ne devrait plus être instructeur vu qu'il est commandant. Il devrait être dans les bureaux, mais que voulez-vous? essayez de demander à un lion de rester en cage volontairement. Autrement dit, impossible.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Moi Bella Swan, vingt deux ans, militaire également (c'est dans les gènes), vient de terminer l'école pour être experte en tactique aéronovale. Dans un an, j'irais aussi avec mon père sur cette base pour être également instructrice. C'est ma mère qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- "Tu es prête ma chérie? Il va être dix huit heures et nous avons rendez-vous à dix neuf heures."

- "Oui maman, je suis prête. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois être habillée comme si nous allions à un mariage. C'est juste une réception pour présenter la nouvelle session." En effet, ma mère était habillée d'une robe simple, noir à fines bretelles cintrées et croisées dans le dos. Elle avait choisit pour moi, une robe bleue nuit en soie qui m'arrivait mi-mollets et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

- "Nous devons faire bonne figure Bella et tu sais que c'est obligatoire pour ton père. Il ne va pas y aller sans nous tout de même! Et tu devrais t'y faire, d'ici l'année prochaine, pour toi aussi ce sera obligatoire.

- "Je sais... Ce n'est pas le fait d'y aller qui me pose problème. C'est le "comment les gens me regardent" et surtout ces satanés élèves qui se croivent supérieurs et ces jeunes filles qui me lancent des regards noirs. Oui, je suis la fille du commandant, mais ce n'est pas ma faute.

- "Hahaha!" S'esclaffa ma mère. "Tu m'étonneras toujours, ma puce".

- "Et qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?"

- "Toi, mon ange. Ces jeunes filles ne te regardent pas comme ça parce que tu es la fille de ton père, mais parce que tu es la première femme à avoir eu la mention excellente à tes derniers tests et entre ton père et moi, toutes les bases sont au courant. Sans parler que tu es magnifique. Allez viens, on y va avant que ton père ne fasse une syncope."

Je me renfrognais. Moi magnifique... Tu parles! Magnifiquement banale oui!

Avec ma mère, on a toujours été proches. Plus comme des amies ou soeurs que comme mère et fille. En effet, elle m'a eue très jeune. A la sortie du lycée, elle est tombée enceinte de mon père qui s'était engagé dans la Marine. Elle ne l'avait pas mis au courant tout de suite. A son retour, j'avais un an. Il l'avait recontacté parce qu'il pensait énormément à elle. Elle lui a dit qu'il était papa d'une jeune fille et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont installés ensembles à Forks où il est à présent, instructeur à la base.

Arrivées dans la salle de réception de la base de Forks, là où se déroulait la réception, nous fûmes tout de suite reconnues et emmenées où se déroulait la première partie et la plus agréable, le repas. Nous étions à table avec le couple du capitaine Carlisle Cullen qui était le médecin de la base de Forks. Il vivait là bas avec ses trois enfants - dont je ne connaissais que sa fille cadette Alice. Je savais juste qu'il avait deux autres garçons plus âgés mais inconnus au bataillon, vivant avec leur mère à Londres. C'était donc leur père qui allait les voir. Alice était ma meilleure amie. Elle était la fille d'Esmée et lui ressemblait énormément. Aussi petite, les cheveux de la même couleur châtains très foncés.

La salle de réception était très bien décorée. Les tables avaient des nappes rouges avec de jolis petits vases dessus. Il y avait de la musique en fond sonore et également une balustrade où mon père irait faire son petit discours de bienvenue. Le tout était très agréable. Il y avait un buffet avec des toasts et des boissons alcoolisées et non alcoolisées.

Cette partie de la soirée était celle que je préférais . En effet, à peine arrivée, la petite boule d'énergie qu'était Alice me sauta dessus.

- "Bella, cela fait une heure que je t'attends!"

- "Alice. Contente de te voir aussi."

- "Wow, ta robe est magnifique. Et je ne te l'ai même pas choisi, tu m'épates!"

- "Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est moi qui lui ait choisi" Répliqua ma traîtresse de mère.

- "Eh! Je sais m'habiller toute seule, je vous rappelle."

- "Oui, mais tu le fais jamais sérieusement."

- "Argh, vous m'énervez toutes les deux. Allons nous asseoir voulez-vous?"

Elles me suivirent, tout en rigolant. Nous saluâmes les autres instructeurs que nous croisâmes sur notre passage, comme le capitaine Denali, l'adjoint de mon père. Un homme très charmant.

- "Bonjour Eleazar. Comment allez-vous?"

- "Très bien, Miss Swan. Miss Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Et cette école de stylisme?" En effet Alice était dans une école de stylisme à Seattle.

- "Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai même un défilé dans six mois. Vous serez le bienvenu."

- "Ce sera avec plaisir. Merci mesdemoiselles."

Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa femme et ses filles a sa table. Le capitaine Eleazar etait marrié à Carmen, une civile égalemment, et avait trois filles. Des triplées, Kate, Irina et Tanya . Cette peste de Tanya avait fait un point d'honneur dans sa vie d'écervelée, de pourrir la vie des gens et bien sur, de se trouver un mari officier pour ne jamais avoir à travailler.

La suite fût le moins drôle de la soirée. La réception. Il ne restait plus que le discours de mon père et après, je pourrais enfin m'éclipser avec Alice, bien que dés la fin du discours, cette dernière avait subitement disparu.

Bref, je fûs interompue par mon père .

- "Isabella?"

- "Chut papa. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, s'il te plait."

- "C'est ton prénom il me semble?" Répliqua-t-il avec sourire. Il m'a toujours appelé ainsi juste pour me faire enragée, sachant que je déteste ça.

- "Oui bon, que veux-tu?"

- "J'ai vu avec le général Volturi le chef des affectations. Il m'a dit que tu étais en liste pour être instructrice à Forks, je me trompe?"

- "Oui et aussi accessoirement mon parrain. Mais pourquoi ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé? J'attends la réponse mais ce serait pour l'année prochaine, vu que pour cette année, il n'y a pas d'affectation pour ces deux bases. Comme cela, je vais pouvoir me perfectionner dans ma specialité."

- "Isabella, tu sais, c'est très bien que tu es au point, et Aro m'a juste demandé de te transmettre ceci. Mais il ma très explicitement demandé de le lire à l'abri des regards. Tu l'ouvriras plus tard. Je voulais justement te le dire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avant."

- "D'accord papa. Promis."

Il me remit la fameuse lettre que je fourrais à la va vite dans mon sac.

Après le discours de ce dernier, la «fête« pouvait commencer et je ne tarderais pas à m'esquiver pour pouvoir enfin lire cette fameuse lettre surprise que m'avait remit mon père.

C'était sans compter sur Tanya. A peine après avoir mit un pied en dehors de la salle, je tombe nez à nez avec elle. Quand je dis tomber, c'est au sens propre. Je trébucha sur je ne sais quoi, et me vautra sur elle comme une merde, ce qui eut pour conséquence, de la mettre en colère. Surtout qu'elle etait en charmante compagnie.

- "Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, bon sang!!"

- "Euh... Excusez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vu."

- "Swan? J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'y a qu'une débile comme toi qui peut trébucher sur un sol lisse." Dit-elle, presque en chuchotant. Je me demandais pourquoi.

- "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre." Répondis-je en tournant la tête pour voir qui elle fixait comme ça. Et effectivement, le regard valait le coup d'oeil.

Juste à notre droite, à une dizaine de mètres à peu prés, un homme habillé en civile se tenait là, en costume noir et une chemise blanche qu'il portait merveilleusement bien. Le col ouvert aux deux premiers boutons il était à couper le souffle. Il parlait avec Alice il me semble. Tanya vît également avec qui il parlait, parce que tout de suite après, elle me vida le verre de vin qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- "Oups. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Désolée Swan!"

Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer elle était déjà repartie dans la salle. Vexée et très en colère contre cette peste, je courus jusqu'à la salle d'eau du bureau de mon père pour me nettoyer un peu, ne voulant pas être dérangée.

A peine arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, j'entendis quelqu'un me héler derrière moi.

- "Bella?"

Je fis volte face, espérant que ce ne serait pas cet abruti de Newton qui me courre après depuis une éternité et qui ne comprend pas le sens du mot "pas intéressée".

- "Mike." Bien sur que c'était lui. Toujours au mauvais moment celui là! "Tu tombes mal là. Je partais. Au revoir."

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, partis dans le bureau de mon père qui ressemblait plus à un mini appartement, avec un canapé, une mini salle de bain et un mini frigo. Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, je commençais à ôter le haut de ma robe pour pouvoir m'essuyer le haut de mon buste, quand quelqu'un entra.

- "Je... Je suis désolé de vous déranger."

Je me retourna très rapidement quand j'entendis une voix masculine envahir la salle d'eau.

- "Euh..."

Je restait bloquée en découvrant le fameux beau goss de tout à l'heure, et fus tétanisée par son regard émeraude, plein de désir. Et sans que je ne le remarque, il fût tout près de moi.

- " Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. J'ai vu ce que cette fille vous a fait et je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien."

Tout ce que je pus faire, c'est de hocher la tête, figée par son odeur et son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

Nos lèvres étaient si proches l'une de l'autre, qu'il ne suffît que d'un simple mouvement pour qu'elles se retrouvent l'une sur l'autre. Puis ce fût le cas, et ce sans couper le contact de nos regards.

Et sous le coup d'une impulsion ou le résultat de mon célibat forcé de cette dernière année, je passais mes mains autour de son cou, puis dans ses cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le blond foncée et le roux. Il réclama l'accès à ma bouche avec ses lèvres. accès que je lui accordais avec plaisir. Nos langues se livrèrent une bataille sans merci. Il colla son corps contre le mien et je pus sentir sa virilité très en forme.

Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches, puis les remonta très lentement vers ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon soutien gorge. Il commença a les masser puis passa ses main en dessous de ce dernier pour pouvoir titiller mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il quitta ma bouche pour déposer un chemin de baisers brûlants jusqu'à mon oreille, où il mordilla mon lobe provoquant un râle de gémissements de ma part.

- "Tu es si excitante, si tentante, tu es magnifique."

Je lâchais ses cheveux pour caresser sa nuque, puis commença à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, sa veste ayant disparu.

Vu que je ne voyais pas ce que je faisais je finis par perdre patience et lui arracher sa chemise et les boutons avec. Il s'éloigna de moi pour me fixer de ses prunelles, me transperçant au plus profond de moi même avec un sourire en coin qui ferait damné un saint. Il ôta lui même sa chemise et se réattaqua à mon buste. Je passa le bout de mes doigts sur son buste, le faisant gémir contre ma poitrine qu'il commençait à titiller avec sa langue. Il passa ses main sur mes fesses pour m'attirer, encore si possible à lui.

- "J'ai tellement envie de toi...

- "Bella. Je m'appelle Bella.

- "Magnifique."

- "Fait donc. Prends-moi. Prends-moi tout de suite." Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il me souleva et je passa mes jambe autour de ses hanches, faisant dans la manoeuvre frotter mon sexe extrêmement humide à travers mon sous-vêtement contre le sien, tendu comme un bloc. Il caressa mes cuisses dénudées par la fente de ma robe qui, je ne sais pour quelle raison n'était pas encore tombée. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au canapé du bureau où il me déposa extrêmement doucement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me rejoindre, je m'étais deja attaquée à son pantalon, lui ôtant sans difficulté, ainsi que son boxer. je fus assez impressionnée par la taille de son pénis.

- "Ce que tu vois te plaît, mon ange?"

- "Au delà de ce que tu imagines."

Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, j'avais déjà commençé une série de vas et vient sans m'arrêter. Puis je le repoussa sur le canapé et me plaça entre ses cuisses. J'approchai mon visage mais il m'arrêta.

- "Tu n'es pas obligée. Je sais que toutes les femmes n'aiment pas."

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'adore ça et j'ai hâte de voir ton visage quand tu seras au summum."

Il passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux et me guida jusqu'à son très gros pénis que je commença par lécher le bout de son gland. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui ne fît qu'augmenter mon plaisir et mon anticipation. Je le pris ensuite en bouche, me détendant au maximum pour le prendre entièrement et en commençant les vas et viens, je titilla son gland avec ma langue, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas tarder. J'accélérais la cadence. il voulût me stopper mais je voulais absolument le goutter.

-"Humm... Bella c'est trop bon..."

- "Oh oui... Encore, comme ca..."

- "Stop Bella je vais venir.... BELLA!"

Il cracha en moi trois longues giclées. Il avait un goût parfaitement délicieux. je finîs de le nettoyer avec ma langue et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour qu'il

sente son goût dans ma bouche. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, me faisant basculer sur le canapé et se plaça au-dessus de moi en m'ôtant ma robe au passage .

C'était la plus intense des fellations de toute ma vie.

- "Merci Bella."

- "Pas de quoi..."

- "Edward"

- "Quoi?"

- "Je m'appelle Edward."

Je souris. Je viens de faire une pipe à un mec avant même de savoir son nom. Rose serait fière de moi.

- "C'est un très joli prénom"

- "Merci mon ange"

J'étais à présent allongée, la tête sur le dossier du canapé. Edward était allongé sur moi avec la tête sur ma poitrine, écoutant mon coeur. Il recommença à m'embrasser, à lécher mes seins et un gémissement involontaire m'échappa. Il faisait courir ses doigts sur mon ventre, puis mes cuisses, pour finir sur ma toison, heureusement épilées parfaitement!

il commença à titiller mon bout de nerfs. Je me cambra automatiquement, puis il fît entrer un doigt en moi, qui glissa comme dans de l'huile tellement j'étais mouillée de desir pour lui, ce qui le fît sourire contre ma peau. Il continua à jouer avec ma poitrine un moment, tout en continuant de me pomper avec ses doigts magiques. Il commença une descente avec ses lèvres, sans quitter ma peau jusqu'à arriver à mon centre de gravité. Il remplaça son pouce de sa langue sur mon clitoris et accéléra la cadence de ses vas et viens en moi. Le mélange de la douceur de sa langue et de la puissance de ses mouvement en moi me fit exploser de plaisir et crier son nom. Mon coeur se serait envolé s'il n'était pas perdu sur la route de l'extase. Après ça, il ôta ses doigts, ce qui me fit sentir un état de vide, de manque. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et vice versa. Et Oh grand dieu cette langue plus que magique, orgasmique je dirais car il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'un second orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Après ça il m'embrassa avec fougue.

- "Je te veux en moi Edward. Tout de suite."

- "Serait on impatiente mademoiselle?"

- "Oui, très même. Si tu ne viens pas en moi tout de suite, je crois que je vais prendre feu."

- "Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de la combustion de la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer alors."

Sur ce, il se plaça au dessus de moi, caressant mon sexe du bout de son pénis, me faisant gémir de frustration. Il rigola. je m'aprêttais à répliquer quand il poussa en moi, me pénétrant d'un coup de rein puissant. J'en oublia jusqu'à mon prénom .

- "Tu es si serrée mon ange."

- "Humm..."

Il commença ses vas et viens de plus en plus rapidement. Je passa alors mes jambes autour de lui et il me pénétra alors encore plus profondément, gémissant contre mes lèvres.

- "Oh oui Edward!"

- "Humm" Gémît-il.

- "Oh oui, plus fort Edward plus fort!!"

Il accéléra encore et encore.

- "Tu..." Coup "Es..." Coup "Si..." Coup "Belle..." Coup "Si..." Coup "Sensuelle..." Coup "Viens..." Coup "Ma belle..."

Il passa sa main là ou nous étions réunis pour stimuler mon bouton de plaisir. Ceci combiné à ses chuchotements provoqua ma perte. je sentîs mes muscles se ressérrer autour de sa queue et je cria mon plaisir, basculant la tête en arrière, tandis qu'il mêla ses cris aux miens dans mon cou.

Il se recoucha contre moi et je sentis son coeur battre à vive allure contre moi alors que mon propre coeur battait à la vitesse d'un mirage 2000.

- "Tu es le meilleur mec qui ne m'ait jamais fait ressentir ça Edward."

- "Content que ça t'ait plus parce qu'on recommence quand tu veux." repondit-il alors que nous retrouvions à peine notre respiration.

- "C'est quand tu veux bébé."

- "Ton père a-t-il une douche dans sa salle d'eau?"

- "Bien sur. Et en plus, elle est super grande." Dis-je avec un regard tout à fait subjectif, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais saisi son allusion.

- "Allons-y."

Il se releva et me tendît la main d'un coup. Me sentant extrêmement gênée de ma nudité face a lui, je me cachais la poitrine.

- "Non Bella. Ne caches pas ta merveilleuse poitrine, elle est sublime mon coeur."

il disait ça, tout en se plaçant derrière moi en m'encerclant de ses bras puissants mais pas trop musclés non plus. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Puis il commença à régler l'eau à la température idéale quand soudain, il se raidît.

- "Que se passe-t-il Edward?

- "Je viens..."

- "Tu viens quoi?"

- "On n'a pas pas mis de préservatif Bella."

- "Ah merde... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je prends la pilule. A moins que tu n'ais quelque chose à m'avouer, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème." Rigolais-je.

- "Euh...non."

Il m'entraîna dans la douche, tout en s'emparant de mes lèvre, fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche directement. Nos langues se livraient une bataille effrénée. L'eau chaude coulait sur nos corps, mes mains reprenaient place dans sa magnifique chevelure, tandis qu'il saisissait mes hanches, m'attirant à lui et collant sa virilité toujours autant en forme.

Laissant ses cheveux, mes mains repartirent de plus belle a la découverte de son corps musclé.

Il me retourna en collant mon dos a son torse. Sa bouche mordait mon lobe et ses mains s'amusaient avec mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Vînt un gémissement synchronisé de notre part.

S'emparant du gel douche qui trainait sur le petit comptoir de la douche, nous nous lavâmes mutuellement; mes mains s'attardant très longuement sur son sexe tendu à bloc. Nous laissâmes l'eau couler sur nous pour nous rincer, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand il me retourna une nouvelle fois, sa main entre mes omoplates me faisant me pencher, il me positionna de façon à ce que mes mains se posent sur le fameux petit rebord de la douche. Il se plaça derrière moi, une main sur mes hanches l'autre me caressant le dos, descendant et remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- "J'ai tellement envie de te prendre Bella, je ne sais pas si cette fois je serais doux."

- "Ne le sois pas." fût tout ce que je pus lui répondre.

Qu'il me prenne de toutes les façons qu'il souhaite, mais pourvu qu'il revienne en moi!

Il poussa fortement en moi. un gémissement sortît de ma bouche et il commença ses vas et viens, plus durs que la première fois. je m'arquais et poussais mes hanches contre lui pour qu'il rentre encore plus profondément. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, moi la petite et coincée fille du commandant. A son contact, je devenais Bella la tigresse, voulant se faire prendre durement et bestialement dans une douche. Il continua ses poussées de plus en plus fortement, me remplissant comme jamais.

- "Putain Bella tu es si serrée! C'est si bon."

Il buta au fond de mon ventre, rencontrant mon point "g" et je cria de plaisir, tandis que lui gémissait.

- "Oui... Plus fort Edward!"

Continuant ses assauts sur ma chatte de plus en plus fort et passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il les enroula autour de sa main et les tira en arrière. Je criais de plus en plus fort, sentant l'orgasme arriver.

- "Viens mon ange. Viens pour moi, j'en ai besoin."

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que mes muscles se contratèrent. Je ne criais plus je tellement l'orgasme fût grand et m'avait coupé la voix. Mais un long gémissement sortît de moi. il me rejoignît dans l'extase quelques secondes plus tard en criant mon nom.

Après ça, il dût me soutenir dans ses bras quelques minutes le temps que je retrouve mes esprits.

Nous nous relavâmes avant de sortir de la douche et nous séchâmes. Puis nous allâmes nous replacer dans le canapé. Il était très tard à ce moment. Le temps passait si vite en sa compagnie...

Il s'installa sur le canapé et me plaça entre ses jambes. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et nous caresser sensuellement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne. Me plongeant dans un sommeil haut en couleur et en sensation, je revivais encore cette soirée qui s'annonçait très mal partie et qui s'était révélée très intéressante et surtout très excitante.

Je me réveilla quelques heure plus tard, le soleil commençait à se lever, toujours dans les bras de cet adonis qui m'avait fait vivre la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute mon existence.

Je me rappelais soudainement de la lettre que mon père m'avait remit. Je cherchais mon sac des yeux, il était juste au pied du canapé donc à ma portée. Je m'en saisis et ouvris la lettre. Et là, ce fût la fin du rêve et le dur retour à la réalité.

_« Chère mademoiselle Swan._

_Nous avons l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que d'après la décision de l'Etat Major, vous avez été choisie pour rejoindre les rangs des instructeurs dans la spécialité tactique aéronaval. Vous intègrerez les rangs dés la rentrée prochaine, sachant que vous venez de finir vos classes. Votre présentation au drapeau se fera la semaine prochaine avec le reste de votre unité._

_Votre grade de capitaine prendra effet le jour de votre présentation au drapeau sous le commandement du commandant Swan et du capitaine Denali. Vous aurez toutes les classes._

_En vous félicitant encore, un grand bravo à la future chef adjointe du commandant de la base de Forks._

_Très amicalement._

_Le Général Aro Volturi._

_P.S: Bravo ma grande, tu le mérites tellement. Ta marraine et moi sommes fiers de toi._

_Ton parrain. »_

J'aurais du être tellement heureuse. C'est ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé autant. Mais tous ceci vient d'être couvert par le fait que dans un mois, je vais devenir la chef et l'instructrice du mec qui vient de me rendre pour la première fois complète. Je me levais donc, me rhabillais rapidement et embrassa une derniere fois ce dieu du sexe. Puis je sortis aussi discrètement que possible du bâtiment pour me rendre chez moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**coucou **

**oui je sais j'ai mis du temps et j'en suis désoler mais le chapitre est enfin la et le prochain et deja corriger donc je vous remercie énormément en espérant que vous aller aimer la suite de cette histoire **

**je tient tout particulièrement a remercier la très talentueuse popolove pour sa patience son aide et surtout d'être elle.**

**avant de vous laisser je voudrai vous demander si vous avez lu ma première fic "destinée" parce-que je ne reçoit pas beaucoup de review et je voulais savoir si elle plait ou pas.  
**

**je vous laisse lire tranquille**

**un énorme bisous à vous . **

**samy **

**ps: j'ai fait une enorme erreur que j'ai retictifier desoler a ceux qui s'en sont rendu compte. voila tous est bon maintenant .  
**

* * *

Arrivée chez moi, le soleil s'était levé mais la maison était encore endormie. Je me faufila jusqu'à ma chambre, la tête pleine d'interrogations.

- "Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de coucher avec un élève? Et maintenant je vais devenir sa prof!"

_Quelle galère!_

A croire qu'elle l'avait senti, mon téléphone sonna et je vérifia le numéro: Alice.

- "Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment arrives-tu toujours à arriver ou m'appeler quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi!"

- "Le talent ma chère, le talent. Mais à la base, je t'appelle pour t'engueuler Miss Swan, la fille qui se tape des disparitions. J'avais une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, je m'absente cinq minutes et toi, hop tu disparais!"

- "Calmes-toi Alice, j'ai trop de choses à te dire."

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui en parler. Mais maintenant les dés étaient lancés, et puis après tout, Alice était ma meilleure amie. Elle savait tout de moi. Donc je décida de tout lui raconter. De mon arrivée, en passant par le repas où elle était là, notre rencontre avec le Capitaine Denali, le discours de mon père, et sa soudaine et mystérieuse disparition.

- "J'avais mes raisons. Finis ton histoire, après je te raconte la mienne. Oh Bella; si tu savais, j'ai vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie."

- Oh, ça, ça m'étonnerait grandement. Je peux finir?"

- "Désolée Bella. Vas-y, continues, je t'en pris, mais actives, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps."

Je souris. Alice restera toujours Alice, un bout en train toujours branché à 100 000 volts. Je continua mon récit.

- "Donc je disais, après ta disparition et le discours, mon père m'a prise à part pour me remettre une lettre que je devais ouvrir seulement quand je serais seule."

- "Roo et t'as réussi à tenir?"

- "Oui, on n'est pas tous comme toi, Alice la survoltée."

- "Tu ne l'as pas encore ouverte?"

- "J'y arrive."

- "Donc je m'apprêtais à sortir, quand je tombe sur qui? La peste Denali."

- "Laquelle?"

- "Tanya. Les autres, je les supporte."

- "Oui bien il n'y a que toi!"

- "Bref ce n'est pas trop ce qu'elle ma dit, mais d'un coup elle s'est arrêtée stoïque, hypnotisée par un garçon qui se trouvait non loin de nous. Mais je te jure Alice, quand je te dis que ce mec était un dieu vivant."

- "Comment il était?"

- "Assez grand, les yeux verts, la mâchoire carrée, le nez bien droit... Il était habillé en civil, en jean et en tee-shirt."

- "Mais c'est que tu en as remarqué, des chose. Notre Bella la prude se dévergonderait-elle?"

- "Argh, Alice, aurais-tu l'obligeance de ma laisser finir? Après j'aimerai pourvoir aller dormir."

- "Comment ça dormir?"

- "Bah oui, je viens de rentrer, comme toi je suppose."

- "Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas la première fois. Tandis que la studieuse Bella qui découche, ça c'est à marquer dans les annales."

- "Alice!"

- "Ok je me tais, je t'écoute. Non mais attends, là. Moi aussi j'ai croisé Tanya quand je parlais avec... Euh... Quelqu'un."

Alors la c'était plutôt bizarre. Alice hésiter sur le prénom de quelqu'un et surtout ne pas m'en faire part...

Je mis ça de coté, désireuse de lui raconter mon histoire et lui exposer mon problème. Aussi rigolote soit elle, Alice sait prendre les chose au sérieux et est de très bons conseils.

- "Je te disais, quand cette garce de Tanya a vu que l'on se fixait, ni une ni deux, elle m'a renversé son satané verre de vin rouge sur ma robe."

- "Quoi?! Elle va me le payer au centuple cette garce."

- "Oh moi je ne lui en veux plus du tout. Répondis-je d'un ton nostalgique avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- "Alors là, je veux tout savoir!" Alice le bout en train le retour!

- "Donc après ça, cette conne à disparu je ne sais où, parce que je suis partie me réfugier dans e bureau du commandant Char' - c'est comme ça qu'on appelait nos pères respectifs. Commandant Char' et Capitaine Doc - et sa super salle de bain pour me nettoyer et partir a ta recherche. Sauf qu'une fois arrivée à la salle de bain et avoir ôté le haut de ma robe, l'adonis de tout a l'heure se pointe et oh grand Dieu Alice, il avait un regard qui brulait de désir pour moi. Donc ne me demande pas ce qui ma prit, je n'en sais rien du tout, mais on s'est sauté dans les bras et j'ai passé la nuit la plus chaude et la plus excitante de toute mon existence."

- ...

- "Alice?

- "Oh Bella. Je suis si contente pour toi. Tu commences enfin à vivre une vraie vie de jeune femme du monde!" Répliqua-t-elle en sanglotant presque.

- "Argh, Alice. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, parce que j'ai fait la bourde la plus monumentale."

- "Comment ça?"

- "Bien après notre nuit de débauche, on s'est endormi sur le canapé. Sauf que je me suis réveillée quelques temps après. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais dans ses bras mais j'ai repensé à la lettre qui était restée dans mon sac. Je l'ai prise, l'ai lu et devine quoi? Le général mon parrain a trouvé la bonne idée de me faire intégrer le rang des instructeurs cette année."

- Olala Bella. Mais c'est fantastique! Tu en rêves depuis si longtemps."

- "Oui je sais mais j'ai tout gâché Alice!" Et là, j'éclatais en sanglots.

- "Bella, Bella. Ne pleures pas ma chérie. Ce n'est pas si grave."

- "Alice, la rentrée est dans deux semaines. Et dans une semaine, je serais Capitaine Instructrice, experte en tactique aéronavale et Edward sera élève là-bas! Tu te re..."

- "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?"

- "Qu'il sera élève là-bas?"

- "Non, juste avant. Comment tu l'as appelé?"

- "Ah oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais il s'appelle Edward. Joli non?"

- ...

- "Alice?"

- ...

- "Alice, tu es toujours là?"

- "Euh, oui. Désolée Bella, je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon portable. Ecoutes, donnes moi deux heures, je me repose un peu et je passe te voir, d'accord?"

- "Pas de souci. Mais tu es sure que ça va Alice?"

Euh oui tres bien ne t'inquiete pas c'ets juste la fatigue qui retombe

- "Mais tu devais me raconter ta soirée!"

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Dans deux heures, je suis devant ta porte. On se préparera et j'ai une surprise pour toi. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Mais tu verras."

- "Ce n'est pas très clair, tout ça Alice."

- "Salut Bells."

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha. Déjà qu'en temps normal, Alice n'était pas très nette, mais là elle a battu son record. Seulement j'avais trop de soucis en tête pour repenser au comportement bizarre de ma meilleure amie.

Depuis cette nuit là, quelque chose s'était modifié en moi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. la seule chose dont j'étais sure, était que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever le visage de mon amant de cette nuit de ma tête, ni sa voix dans mon esprit. Je m'écroulais dans les bras de Morphée et pour la première fois, je rêvais d'Edward mon sexy boy.

Ses mains qui me caressent, ses douce lèvres contre les miennes, cette douce et chaude langue caressant mon palais... Ses mains me palpant les seins, pinçant et titillant mes tétons durcis par le plaisir... Ses lèvres électrisantes parcourant mon corps d'une myriade de baisers enflammés... Ses mains descendant le long de mon flan... Ses mains écartant mes cuisses... Cette bouche venant se déposer sur mes lèvres intimes, découvrant et recouvrant de baisers chaque millimètre carré de mon intimité, s'attardant longuement sur mon bouton de plaisir, le mordillant et l'aspirant... Ce doigt me pénétrant, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise... Deux doigts supplémentaires rejoignant le premier, tandis que son pouce s'appuie sur mon bout de chair ultrasensible, m'envoyant au septième ciel... Mes cris de plaisir mêlés à ses grognements et ses gémissements... Nos deux corps emboités l'un dans l'autre... Nos jambes se mélangeant...

Et puis un cri strident, totalement différent, brisant ainsi le sentiment de plénitude crée par les souvenirs d'Edward et mon imagination débordante .

J'ai peur. Le cri que je viens d'entendre ne peut venir que de la seule personne assez dingue pour venir chez sa meilleure amie et la réveiller à coups de cris.

_Calme Bella, calme_. Essayais-je de me répéter.

- "Alice, non mais ça ne va pas la tête? T'es possédée ou quoi?!"

- "Bella Bella Bella! Je suis venue te réveiller mais tu dormais tellement bien que je me suis allongée prés de toi et me suis rendormie. Et c'est TOI qui m'a réveillé avec tes gémissements. Oh oui! Plus fort Edward!"

Oups, et me voilà rouge comme une tomate !!!

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Alice était vraiment la personne la plus simple que je connaissais. Elle criait quand je criais, elle riait quand je riais, et elle pleurait quand je pleurais.

Nous étions actuellement installées sur mon lit à rire comme des folles quand elle redevint sérieuse .

- "Bella, hier quand j'ai disparu, c'était parce que mes frères sont revenus."

- "Mais c'est super Alice. Tu vas enfin pouvoir me les présenter."

- "Oui, sauf que... Comment te dire ça sans te choquer..."

- "Tu me fais peur Alice."

- "Euh, ils sont tous les deux militaires. Emmett est prof au service des sports. Il est Sergent de l'Armée de l'air, comme toi."

- " Mais ils sont anglais, non?"

- "Bien en fait, malgré qu'ils vivaient avec leur mère en Angleterre, ils étaient américains. Et à ses dix huit ans, Emmett a voulu s'engager comme Papa, mais dans le domaine qui lui correspondait le mieux."

- "Et c'est quoi?" M'enquis-je, curieuse de connaître enfin les frères de ma meilleure amie.

- "Le sport bien sur! Et devine quoi? C'est fou comme le monde est petit parce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et elle est mécano dans le civil. Sa société va travailler avec l'Etat dorénavant et elle va être affectée ici, à Forks. Donc Em' a demandé sa mutation qui a été accepté. Tu te rends compte Bella?"

- "Euh, oui mais tu sais que ton histoire me dit quelque chose?"

- "Comment ça?"

- "Bah cette fille, la copine d'Emmett."

- "Oui?"

- "Elle me fait penser à Rosalie ma cousine."

- "La sœur de Jasper?"

- "Oui."

- "Mais oui, que suis-je bête. Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé avant?"

- "Peut être parce que c'est plus son frère qui t'intéresse."

- Oui, c'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec lui en ce moment. Mais il va bientôt rentrer dans une semaine, deux jours et quinze heures exactement."

- "Alice, tu es folle."

- "Je sais."

- "Donc le Major Jasper va revenir du stage en Russie."

- "Oui, mais bon. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler."

- "Attends, mais ce matin au téléphone, tu m'a dit que tu avais passé la plus belle nuit de ta vie..."

- "Non, une des plus belles."

- "Et?" Elle rougît, chose qui n'arrive pas à Alice Cullen. "Alice?"

- "Bah en fait, j'ai passé la nuit devant mon pc, mon téléphone et avec Jasper..."

- "Ok, je ne veux pas savoir."

- "Ah, le retour de la belle prude!"

- "Bref."

- "Oui bref, le truc, c'est que mon autre frère Edward nous a appelé la semaine dernière pour nous dire qu'il avait une surprise de taille pour nous et qu'il nous verrait à la soirée, sauf que je ne l'ai vu qu'en début de réception. On a discuté brièvement, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait juste un truc à faire rapidement, et il n'a pas réapparu. Et cette gourde de Irina qui n'a pas arrêté de me tenir la jambe toute la soirée à me parler de son Laurent qui l'avait plaqué!"

Je restai figée. Mais combien de chances y avait il pour que d'un, je couche avec un élève, l'année de mon professorat, et que de deux, il soit le frère d'Alice? Ce n'est pas Bella qu'on devrait m'appeler, c'est Bella la poisseuse!

- "Bella, tu vas bien?"

- "Euh... Non pas vraiment."

- "Donc tu en es arrivée à la même conclusion que moi. Ton Edward et mon frère Edward sont la même personne."

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à pleurer.

- "Je suis désolée Alice."

- "Mais pourquoi Bella?"

- "Pour ma poisse légendaire, non mais franchement!"

- "Ecoutes, ce n'est rien Bella. Tu ne te rends pas compte, tous les gens qu'on aime vont être réunis!"

- "Oui Alice, c'est bien ça qui me fait peur."

- "Argh, Bella. Tu es trop défaitiste."

- "Alice, tu ne comprends pas que depuis cette nuit, Edward m'obsède, je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête, dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois, et j'entends sa voix partout."

- "Et où est le mal Bella? Cela s'appelle un coup de foudre, c'est tout."

- "Mais je ne peux pas être tombée sous le charme de ton frère, il va être mon élève, mon subordonné."

- "Et où est le problème?"

- "Le problème Alice, c'est que si ça se sait, je peux être virée et lui aussi!"

- "Aïe..."

- "Oui, comme tu dis. Il faut absolument que je me le sorte de la tête."

- " Bella..."

- "Y a pas de mais qui tienne Alice. Je n'ai pas travaillé aussi dur toutes ces années pour en arriver là où j'en suis maintenant, pour tout gâcher pour une histoire d'hormones!"

- "Ecoute, calmes-toi Bella. Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas là en temps qu'élève, il était certainement venu pour nous dire qu'il revenait aux Etats Unis. Tu sais quoi? je vais me renseigner auprès de mes parents. On se réunit tous ce soir, j'irai à la pêche aux infos et je te rappelle demain."

- "Oui, et de toute façon, pas la peine de paniquer, hein?"

- "Exactement. La positive attitude!"

Après cette discussion forte en émotions, Alice et moi sortîmes nous changer les idées. Forks étant une très petite bourgade, nous décidâmes d'aller à Port Angeles nous faire un après midi détente, sachant que le soir même, je devais dîner avec mes parents et qu'Alice avait une réunion de famille. Nous embarquâmes dans ma mini Cooper grise et nous mîmes le cap sur port Angeles .

Je me gare sur le parking du centre commerciale environ quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Limitation de vitesse oblige. Quoi que la lutin qui me servait de copilote n'aurait pas été contre le fait que j'accélère.

- "Eh Bells, t'as vu, y a le nouveau jeu vidéo de pilotage qui est sorti. Il y a une présentation et des essais gratuits, ça te dit?"

- "Bien sur, quelle question. Allons-y."

Dés notre arrivée dans le magasin de jeux vidéos, nous pûmes être les premières clientes à l'essayer. En effet, c'était un nouveau jeu vidéo qui se jouait de la même façon que si on y était. on voyait sur l'écran à peu près la même chose qu'un vrai pilote de chasse lors d'un combat aérien. On pouvait faire des tonneaux, des loopings et en tant qu'experte en tactique de combat aérien, j'ai toujours été forte à ce jeu. Du coup, le vendeur nous offrit le jeu à chacune de nous. J'étais super contente.

- Tenez mesdemoiselles. En avant première, j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir un exemplaire chacune du nouveau fly fight simulation 3 (_ c'est un jeu inventé, j'ai inventé le nom donc dsl si ça fait pas très bien en français xd ) . _

- "Merci beaucoup."

- "Oh c'est tout naturel, vous êtes la plus forte que je n'ai jamais vu à ce jeu, mademoiselle."

Tous ça accompagné d'un sourire Colgate, de moi qui rougissait comme une pivoine et d'une Alice qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, on vous remercie."

La suite de notre après midi n'a pas été de tout repos non plus. Après toute une série de magasins, mon tyran de meilleure amie m'a tiré de force dans un salon de beauté. Tout y est passé. Soins du visage, du corps, bain de boue, épilation totale - malgré que j'étais déjà épilée. Mais après l'effort, vient le réconfort.

- "Alice!"

- "Quoi?"

- "Non, tu ne me traineras pas chez le coiffeur, en plus il est déjà dix huit heures, je suis claquée"!

- "Mais..."

- "Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Allez, viens. On va boire un verre et puis je t'invite au cinéma. il y a un super film qui est sorti."

- "C'est bon, je te suis ma belle."

C'est comme ça, bras dessus bras dessous, que nous partîmes en direction du Starbuck, en face du seul cinéma du coin.

* * *

Le jour J était arrivé. Le jour de ma présentation au drapeau. Le jour où je serais vraiment militaire.

Le jour où je serais également la supérieur d'Edward. Tiens, en pensant a ça, je repense à Alice. Mon Edward et son frère Edward sont la même personne. En même temps, faut pas être sorti de St Sir pour en être sur. je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle et surtout, si sont fère avec qui j'avais passé la nuit la plus excitante de ma vie était mon élève. Je ne saurais vraiment plus quoi faire. Sa pêche aux infos n'avait abouti à rien. Edward n'avait pas voulu lui dire a à quel titre il était revenu, voulant faire la surprise générale à tout le monde.

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes affaire. Mais en meilleure amie qu'elle était, Alice s'était donnée comme mission de me changer les idées, à tel point que je n'y avais presque pas pensé. Mise à part la fois où mon père avait voulu que je l'accompagne chercher un dossier dans son bureau. C'était le jour de ma visite médicale annuelle, avant ma présentation, il y a quelques jours. Je l'avais croisé, on avait commencé à discuter de ma prochaine rentrée.

- "Au fait Bella, tu ne seras pas le seul nouvel instructeur, cette année."

- "Ah bon?"

- "Oui, il y en aura un autre. Il sera affecté au service des parachutages, il sera l'instructeur chargé d'apprendre à nos jeunes recrues de bien se servir de leur siège éjectable et de bien se réceptionner."

- "Mais ce n'est pas le Major Crowley qui y est cette année?"

- "Non il est parti. Il a été muté à la base du nouveau Mexique à Santa Fé."

- "Ah bon?"

- "Oui, tu sais qu'il est marié depuis plus d'un an etE sa femme est en poste là-bas, donc il a demandé un rapprochement familial."

- "Ah ok, et tu sais qui est le nouveau?"

- "Je n'en ai encore aucune idée. Je sais juste que c'est un jeune comme toi, qui vivait à Londres, mais comme il avait la double nationalité il a préféré s'engager ici plutôt qu'en Angleterre, qu'il vient de finir son école de la base de Fort Hood au Texas, qu'il a demandé à être en poste ici et qu'il a d'excellents résultats."

- "Hum" je restais perplexe sur ce nouveau.

- En fait, je le rencontre tout à l'heure. J'ai reçu son dossier mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce petit a de l'avenir. Il a fini son école de pilotes il y a deux mois, mais a décidé de faire quelques années d'instruction avant de décider s'il voulait partit en Opex (Opération extérieure) ou pas."

- "Ok bah je le rencontrerais à la rentrée."

- "Oui surement."

- "Tu as fini?"

- "Oui, je viens de sortir. Tout va bien, j'allais rentrer là."

- "Viens je te raccompagne. Je dois juste aller prévenir le Sergent Cooper que je rentre. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans mon bureau."

- "Ok."

Et c'est arrivée dans son bureau, une fois seule qu'une série d'images et d'émotions m'ont envahi.

Cela m'en a coupé le souffle. je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser mais dès que j'y repensais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un manque au fond de moi, comme si je n'étais pas entière depuis. Comme si en le laissant dans ce bureau, j'y avais laissé une partie de moi, une partie de mon âme. Ridicule me direz vous!

c'est mon réveil qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Sauf que là, il était cinq heures et demi et j'avais rendez vous à six heures et quart devant le bâtiment principal pour récupérer l'intégralité de ma tenue de cérémonie. La chemise blanche, la cravate noire, le pantalon à pinces noires, le calot bleu et blanc, et surtout la veste bleue_ (lien sur mon profil )._

Arrivée avec quinze minutes d'avance devant le bâtiment principal, je m'alluma une cigarette en attendant les autres personnes qui seront présentes avec moi. Nous serons quarante et un à être présentés pour ce que j'en savais. La promotion à laquelle j'ai été raccrochée était la promotion de pilotes qui sortait de l'école cette année. Exceptionnellement, la présentation au drapeau de cette promo a été repoussée à deux mois pour des raisons d'ordre secret défense. Donc leur PAD se ferait une semaine avant la rentrée de la prochaine promo et heureusement, sinon connaissant mon parrain et mon père, ils auraient organisé une cérémonie juste pour moi. Cela se fait régulièrement, les cérémonies uniques. Mais elles sont plus souvent utilisées pour la remise de médailles. Donc me voilà à attendre une quarantaine de personnes inconnues pour la remise des tenues de cérémonie, puis l'entrainement de marche de deux heures avec l'adjudant Canizaux, le chef du laisser passer base. Cet adjudant, je le connaissais depuis gamine, mais il m'avait toujours un peu effrayé avec sa carrure d'ours et sa grosse voix. _( nda souvenir personnel, ce jour là j'en ai presque fait pipi dans mon treillis xd ). _

Trois heures plus tard...

Une fois équipée et au point niveau marche, nous étions tous rassemblés devant le messe - cafeteria militaire - c'est de là que nous devions commencer la marche pour arriver jusqu'à la parcelle B ou aurait lieu la cérémonie dirigée par le colonel Bernard et co dirigé par mon paternel. C'est ce dernier qui ferait le discours auprès des familles, après la présentation officielle du colonel. Après, les familles et les nouveaux militaires serait conviés à un pot.

Ma mère ainsi qu'Alice et toute sa famille seraient là. Ma chipie de meilleure amie avait sommé toute sa famille au grand complet de venir y assister. Elle voulait me présenter à cette occasion ses deux frères, ainsi que son nouveaux petit ami. C'est ainsi que débuta le pot en question, par le fameux discours du Commandant Swan .

- "Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la nouvelle promotion 2008-2009 de pilotes de l'Us Army. Les lieutenant qui après seize semaines de formation militaire et trois ans d'école de pilotes dirigé par moi même, qui suis fier de vous dire à présent, après l'effort, le réconfort! Servez-vous mesdames messieurs, lieutenants. Et aussi je suis encore plus fier de vous présenter le Capitaine Insctrueur Isabella Swan."

ça y est c'est sur, je vais devenir orpheline ou être arrêtée pour homicide. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à mon idiot de père de me faire coup pareil?

D'une, il me grattifie d'une attention particulière, histoire que tout le monde me cherche des yeux, mais encore pire, il a dit mon nom en entier, chose que j'avais réussi à cacher à pas mal de personne dans cette salle. Pas que je n'aime pas mon prénom, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella, ça fait trop princesse italienne je trouve, non? j'essaie de me fondre dans la masse mais c'est sans compter sur ma mère qui me prend le bras et me pousse legèrement vers mon père, histoire que tous les regards soient braqués sur moi. Donc moi, je dois être rouge comme une pivoine, surtout dans ma tenue. Je dois actuellement ressembler au drapeau des Etat Unis avec mes joues rouges sang, le reste de ma peau blanche comme la neige et ma tenue bleue marine, le tout y est et histoire de m'enterrer, ma mère, Alice et toute sa famille m'applaudirent, suivis par le reste de l'assemblée, bien évidement. Argh! tuez moi tout de suite.

- "Bella, viens jasper est la " elle me tire déjà en parlant.

- Je suis là Alice!" lui répondit mon cousin adorer, se tenant devant moi en jean bleu ciel et un pull leger blanc, grand, blond comme sa soeur , avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- "hey jazz ravie que tu soit de retour." Lui dis-je en le serrant.

- "Ravi d'être enfin de retour . Alice me manquais trop."

- "Et moi donc. Cela fait des jours et des jours qu'elle me bassine avec son Jasper il est beau, Jasper il est fort, Jasper c'est le meilleur..."

Et là, je sais que je tiens ma revanche pour toutes les fois où Alice m'a rendu chèvre, car même si je croyais cela impossible, je retrouve une Alice rouge comme une tomate et gênée. J'éclate de rire.

- "Non mais je rêve, ma tite pitchoune qui rougit!"

- "Emmett, C'est bon!"

Je me retourne et tombe sur un Canizaux en plus jeune, carrure d'un grizzli brun, les yeux du même bleu qu 'Alice et que Carlisle.

- "Bella, je te présente Emmett, mon lourdeau de frère."

- Euh, contente de te connaître."

- "Roo te laisses pas impressionner par sa carrure, c'est une vraie guimauve." Répliqua Alice.

- "Oh, mais je ne suis pas impressionnée." Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- "C'est mon arme absolue ça, je suis censé faire peur, sinon c'est pas marrant."

- "Hahaha, très fin Em'! Répliqua Jasper.

- "Bon, ça vous dit qu'on bouge de là? Il est encore tôt, on peut aller se faire une virée à Port Angeles."

- "ok, je vais me changer rapidement et je reviens."

- "Ok nous, on va prévenir les parents."

- "Entendu." Dis-je, mais j'étais déjà partie vers le fond de la salle pour rejoindre les vestiaire.

Mais arrivée dans le couloir qui m'amenait à l'ascenseur, je sentis quelqu'un se coller derrière moi. je n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer que la voix de ce dernier me tétanisa sur place. Il avait les mains sur mes hanches, histoire que je sois bien collée à lui et sa virilité bien en forme, et sa bouche me mordillant l'oreille avant de me me chuchoter a l'oreille:

- "J'étais très triste en me réveillant et en découvrant que j'étais seul..."

* * *

**Ne me tuer pas et lâcher vous pour toute les menace et commentaire en tous genre la suite c'est pour dans une semaine a très vite . **

**et n'oublier pas de me donner votre avis sur comment d'apres vous bella va reagir la personne qui trouve aura le chapitre en avant premiere et pour tous se qui auront essayer pas se sera un teaser . **

**bsx bsx mes lectrice d'amour **

**samy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**coucou tous le monde je suis horriblement désoler je vous avais dit une semaine et je n'ai pas tenue mais j'ai une vie assez mouvementer actuellement mille excuse **

**me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu plus court mais fort en émotion je vous assure **

**je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous la poster rapidement **

**merci mille fois pour toute ces reviews magnifique je vous a dore et je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaisent encore **

**je tiens tout particulièrement remercie ma merveilleuse bêta _popolove_ mais aussi la très talentueuse _tifftouff19_ pour m'avoir fait un peu de pub je vous adore les fille aller lire leur fic elle sont tous simplement paraître . merci les fille je vous aime !!!!**

**bon trêve de bavardage je ne répond pas au anonymes sur se chapitre mais promis des le prochain je le ferai **

**je vous laisse découvrir la suite **

**a très vite **

**bsx bsx **

**samy**

**bon je vous poste ce chapitre mais je m'excuse car il n'est pas corrigé ma correctrice popolove a un problème avec son PC et donc sa prendrais trop de temps si je devais attendre donc je vous le poste exceptionnellement sans correction pour que vous puissiez le lire avant noël . **

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN TRÈS JOYEUX NOËL ET UNE EXCELLENTE ANNÉE  
**

* * *

J'étais très triste en me réveillant et en découvrant que j'étais seule ... Bella Swan se déconnectait en le réalisant.

Comprenez-moi ! Comment pourrai-je réagir quand un homme magnifique se colle à vous, appuyant sa terrible érection sur le haut de vos fesses... Que cet homme en question vous a fait vivre la plus belle nuit de votre vie, sans oublier qu'il vous obsède tellement que vous rêvez de lui et de ce qu'il vous a fait vivre toute les nuits depuis. Alors, à ce moment, vous pourriez me dire « bella franchement tu n'as pas honte ?! D'une, c'est ton élève et de deux, c'est le frère de ta meilleur amie »... alors moi je vous répondrai « Et merde ! Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois et puis ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit le frère d'Alice. Elle m'a présenté sa famille et il n'était pas là !! » Et la vous me direz que... rien du tout parce que à ce moment même, je ne vous écoute plus et me suis retournée, l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise et l'ai entraîné à ma suite dans l'ascenseur pressant le bouton "stop". Mais arrivée devant lui dans cet espace clos, je ne savais plus quoi faire.  
- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
- J'ai... j'ai... j'ai paniqué...  
- Paniqué de quoi voyons, Bella ??  
- Comprends-moi !! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ce genre de filles...  
- Je ne l'ai jamais cru... Pas une seule seconde... chuchota-t-il  
Il commençait à s'approcher et me fixer, je reculais, buttant contre le mur et baissais les yeux.  
- Edward, sais-tu qui je suis ?  
- Oui. J'ai toujours su qui tu étais Bella. Quand je suis venu te rejoindre, c'est parce que je t'avais reconnu d'après les nombreuses photos qu'Alice me montrait quand elle venait me voir.  
Je relevais la tête, incapable de faire autre chose tandis que lui avait toujours le regard braqué sur moi.  
- Et puis, tu as dû le sentir toi aussi quand je t'ai vu dans cette salle de bain. Il s'est passé un truc... je ne sais pas quoi, je ne peux me l'expliquer à moi-même...  
- Oui mais on ne peut pas... répondis-je d'une toute petite voix tant ma volonté de ne pas lui sauter dessus faiblissait de plus en plus.  
- Et pourquoi ne le pourrait-on pas ? Ecoute bella... – il caressa mes bras du bout de ses doigts, me faisant frissonner - on est majeurs tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de nous fréqu...  
- Ce qui nous empêche, le coupai-je, c'est peut-être que je pourrais ruiner ma carrière et la tienne par la même occasion ! m'exclamai-je, brisant la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre nous.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles bébé ?  
Je me frappais le front tellement la situation était absurde.  
- Bébé ? Je ne suis pas ton bébé ! Arrête edward ! Je t'en prie, arrête de faire comme si on pouvait avoir un avenir ensemble et arrête je t'en supplie... ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement sur la fin de ma phrase.  
- Que j'arrête quoi, Bella ? Arrêter les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolent quand je m'approche de toi ?

Il accompagnait ses paroles à ses actes prenant ma main et la posant sur son cœur qui s'emballait.

- Arrêter mes sueurs quand je plonge mon regard dans le tien et aperçois au fond de tes yeux ton âme ? Tu emprisonnes mes pensées. Cette nuit là, tu as emprisonné mon cœur et mon âme, Bella. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne dors plus, ne mange plus parce que je suis omnubilé par toi... à réfléchir si je ne pourrais te revoir ou te retoucher... Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je le vois, je le sens, ne me mens pas je t'en prie. Ne me repousse pas ! Je ne peux plus me mentir ni à moi ni à ma famille alors ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Il était tombé à genoux après sa tirade, collant sa tête sur mon ventre en me serrant la taille. Je pleurais... Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour ,une personne et surtout un homme puissent me faire ressentir tout ça. De me toucher comme lui l'a fait. Il avait exactement su décrire ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Ce sentiment que j'éprouvais... sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus était certainement de l'amour... Mais comment pouvais-je aimer un homme que je ne connaissais même pas mis à part le fait qu'il soit le frère de ma meilleur amie et que c'était un très bon amant ? Sans rien savoir de plus et sans oublier le fait qu'il soit mon élève...  
- Non, je ne suis pas ton élève... chuchota-t-il, la tête toujours sur mon ventre.

Attendez une minute !! J'avais tout dit à haute voix ??? Il n'est pas mon élève????  
- Comment ça ??

- Edward, s'il te plaît parle-moi !

Je pris ses mains qui étaient autour de ma taille pour pouvoir me baisser à sa hauteur.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'es pas mon élève, Edward ? Dis le moi... j'ai besoin de savoir !

Je pris son visage pour qu'il me regarde et ce que j'y vit renforça ce sentiment que je ressentais à son égard. Ce mec me rendait vraiment dingue... Dingue de lui .  
- Je... je ne suis pas ton élève Bella ! Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai fini mon école de pilote à la session dernière et j'ai demandé à être muté ici en temps

qu'instructeur afin de me rapprocher de ma famille... C'était une surprise pour eux !

Une petite moue craquante naissait sur son visage.

- Je devais leur dire le jour de la soirée de présentation... même ton père n'avait pas encore reçu la note annonçant le transfert du major et mon arrivée, mais quand j'ai débarqué, j'étais avec Alice dans l'entrée... Quand je t'ai vu... et cette fille qui t'a renversée son verre dessus... et toi qui s'enfuyait... Je n'ai pas pu faire que de te suivre... Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu étais partie, j'étais perdu... je ne savais plus quoi faire... si je devais le dire ou pas. Si tu souhaiterais me revoir ou pas. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et Alice qui me posait toutes ces questions... Je savais que c'était pour te le répéter mais je voulais absolument que tu viennes me voir. Je ne pouvais rien laisser filtrer, de peur... Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai eu peur... Tu sais Bella, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup ni qui a beaucoup d'amis. Je n'ai que deux passions dans la vie hormis ma famille : c'est le piano et voler. Quand je suis dans le ciel, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment moi, vraiment libre. Je ne ressens cela que lorsque je suis à 3000 m d'altitude. Je ne pensais pas le ressentir ailleurs sauf cette nuit là. Je me suis vraiment senti moi, libre, entier et depuis je suis comme vide. Alors oui, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas ! Je sais que c'est tôt et c'est pour ça que je ne le dirai pas mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu as envahi ma vie, mon cœur et mon corps... De façon irréversible.

Mon visage était envahi de larmes, pas des larmes de tristesse, non ! Des larmes de bonheur . A cet instant, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute ma vie . Il n'était pas mon élève ! Cela voulait dire que rien ne nous empêchait d'être ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant, mais je m'en fous ! On verra bien ! A force de trop réfléchir, je finirai par devenir chèvre. Il se releva et m'entraîna avec lui. Il attendait sûrement que je prenne la parole mais j'en étais bien incapable. Je fis alors la seule chose que me dictait mon instinct... mon envie. Je l'embrassais. Pas sauvagement comme la dernière fois... non ! Ce baiser était sensuel, doux, lent . Il y répondit de la même manière. Ses lèvres étaient douces comme du coton et se moulaient parfaitement aux miennes. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, caressant mes lèvres de sa langue. Accès que je lui accordais bien évidement. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque, remontant dans sa chevelure parfaitement décoiffée. Lui avait sa main droite derrière ma nuque tandis que sa main gauche était dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. On se sépara à bout de souffle. Nos front collés l'un à l'autre... nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Pas un mot n'était prononcé. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Tout avait été dit et la promesse d'un avenir commun sonnait comme une évidence à présent. Malgré les embûches dûes à nos emplois et ce que cela pourrait engendrer, après ça il nous serait impossible de revenir en arrière. C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui brisa ce merveilleux moment, nous ramenant sur terre. Sans toutefois briser le contact visuel, il prit son téléphone et il répondit sans consulter le nom de la personne.  
- Oui, Alice ?  
Je souriais, j'avais bien fait de ne pas rallumer mon téléphone !

- Oui j'arrive, désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là dans très peu de temps...

- Oui moi aussi j'espère que Bella, ta meilleure amie, ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir raté sa cérémonie... Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin à damner un saint . J'avais levé les yeux au ciel... Alice sera toujours Alice .

-OK à tout de suite, sœurette .  
Il raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Je crois que si on n'y allait pas maintenant, Alice va nous tuer et/ou faire une attaque.  
- J'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici...  
- On sera bien obligés avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de nos disparitions et appelle la police militaire...  
- Oui surtout connaissant mon père .  
Il sourit, m'embrassa le bout de mon nez puis pressa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche.  
- Oh mince !! Je ne suis même pas changée...  
- Tu es parfaite comme ça !!  
- Oui mais si j'arrive ainsi, il vont tous se demander ce que j'ai fabriqué... ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'on est ici.  
- Certes...  
- tu sais quoi ? Je vais me changer rapidement dans la salle, toi retiens Alice le plus longtemps possible...  
- C'est un très grand sacrifice que vous me demandez Capitaine Swan...  
- Tu seras très vite récompensé.... Mr Cullen !  
- Hey ! Lieutenant Cullen !  
Je souris. Il me caressa la joue quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur mon parrain ...  
- Aro ??  
- Isabella ? Sourit-il.

Je lui sautais dans les bras...

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !  
- Moi aussi ma chérie ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en fixant Edward qui se tenait toujours derrière moi .  
- Oh oui désolée Aro ! Voici le lieutenant Edward Cullen. Edward voici Aro Volturi, mon parrain.  
- Vous êtes donc le fameux Edward Cullen, major de sa promotion et fils du Dr Cullen ?  
- C'est exact, monsieur...  
- Oh appelle-moi Aro, ou Mon Général selon le lieu de rencontre, bien sûr !  
Je vis edward pâlir à l'annonce du grade de mon parrain . Il se redressa et le salua militairement . Mon parrain le lui rendit, fier de son effet... Je lui lançais un regard noir car je savais qu'il avait dit cela exprès pour qu'Edward prenne peur, sachant qu'il venait de terminer l'école. Il était encore impressionné par tout ceux qui étaient haut-gradés. Mon parrain sourit et lui tendit la main.  
- Et moi, ta pauvre petite marraine, n'a pas le droit à un câlin et une présentation je suppose ?!  
- Oh Sulpicia je ne t'avais pas vu !! je la serrais également dans mes bras.  
- Edward, je te présente ma marraine, Sulpicia Volturi.  
- Enchantée, Madame.  
- Appelle moi Sulpicia !  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
- As-tu vraiment cru qu'en ce jour si spécial, ton parrain ne ferait pas le déplacement jusque ici pour venir te féliciter ?  
- C'est très gentil -_dis je en rougissant _- mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine ! En plus, je suis invitée par des amis et je partais en fait...

Même si la venu d'Aro et Sulpicia aurait été une parfaite excuse pour éviter une sortie en ville avec cette folle d'Alice, j'avais très bien vu qu'Aro n'avait pas loupé le geste tendre d'Edward à l'ouverture des portes et il allait me cuisiner... donc autant remettre cette discussion très embarrassante à plus tard .  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, nous restons quelques jours à Forks histoire que je profite de ma meilleur amie un petit peu... va t 'amuser avec tes amis ma chérie, nous nous verrons plus tard.  
- merci Sissi -_j'adore appeler ma marraine par ce petit sobriquet qui lui allait à merveilles _– Bon, je vous dit à plus tard !  
- A plus Bella !

Vu le regard appuyé d'Aro, je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompée quant à la discussion à propos d'Edward qui aurait lieu plus tard...  
Je me séparais d'Edward pour aller me changer en vitesse et pour que lui aille retrouver son lutin de sœur et le reste de la troupe... Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires quand un homme m'aborda.  
- Excusez-moi, Capitaine Swan ?  
- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
- Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Lilianna Carrey et je me permets de vous aborder en un jour très particulier pour vous car votre profil intéresse la C.I.A pour instruire certains de nos agents. Ce serait pour une cellule spéciale... Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop comprenez bien, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous très rapidement...Je vous demanderai s'il vous plaît de ne pas en parler à votre entourage. Je vous donne ma carte, quelquesoit votre décision. Appelez-moi n'importe quand pour me tenir informée de votre décision.

Elle me tendit la dite carte que je prenais sans réfléchir .  
- Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire...  
- Je sais que cela doit être soudain mais lors de notre futur entretien, je vous expliquerai plus en détails ce que j'attends de vous...  
- OK... bah écoutez... Là je dois rejoindre des amis, je vous recontacterai... Ceci n'est pas un "oui" sachez-le. Ce sera juste pour plus d'informations...  
- J'ai bien compris Capitaine, merci !  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons me laissant complètement étonnée au milieu du couloir. N'ayant pas le temps de trop penser à ce que je ferai plus tard de cette carte, je me précipitais dans les vestiaires pour me changer et revêtir la tenue que m'avait choisie Alice Cullen, ce diabolique petit lutin !

Une fois habillée d'un jeans slim blanc avec une tunique noir, une grosse ceinture blanche et les bottes noires qui vont avec, je récupérerais mon sac à main noir et sortais en trombes, me sachant terriblement en retard. Mais je fus stoppée par une bande de grands malades ! Oui, je dis bien : de grands malades. Alors commençons par Malade Number One : Alice Cullen. Les bras croisés, fixant la porte du vestiaire, suivie par son chéri qui lui masse les épaules... Et puis il y a aussi malade n°2 Emmett Cullen, qui fait une partie de catch avec mon miracle personnel... mon adonis d'amant . Je m'arrête et souris en les regardant tour à tour.

- Bon maintenant que Madame la Capitaine veut bien nous honorer de sa présence, on pourrait y aller !

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Madame le Lutin-Diabolique ! répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle me lança un regard noir et là je ne pus me retenir et j'éclate de rire. Ce qui a pour don de signaler ma présence à nos deux catcheurs qui réagissent dès lors très différemment. Mon Adonis se relève d'un bon très gracieux et retourne la tête. Mais dans son geste très rapide, son gros balèze de frère qui s'apprêtait à lui faire je ne sais quelle prise glisse, et atterit le cul par-terre et la bouche grande ouverte.  
Tout le monde se met à rire. Je fixe toujours Edward. Alice nous regarde son frère et moi avec une mine sérieuse... Elle est la seule qui sache réellement ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Emmett ronchonnait alors que Rose essayait de le réconforter. Jasper, lui, était égal à lui-même : calme et serein près d'Alice.

- Bella ??  
- Eh oui Rose ! C'est bien moi, surprise !!! m'exclamais-je devant ma cousine .  
- Roo c'est pas possible que le monde est petit ! Donc en gros, si je récapitule, ça fait de nous une grande famille !!! s'exclama-t-elle  
Sa réaction me fit sourire... C'est vrai que Rose a toujours voulu avoir une grande famille. Elle a toujours aimé être entourée de gens mais paradoxalement, elle avait du mal à faire confiance ou à accepter de nouvelles personnes dans son entourage. D'après Alice, elle va s'accorder parfaitement avec Emmett...  
- Hey vous vous connaissez ?  
- Emmett, c'est fou ce que tu es perspicace !  
- Ferme la, Eddy !!  
- Heh, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !

J'éclatais de rire. C'est fou ce que je rigolais beaucoup plus depuis que la famille Cullen était sur la base !  
J'avais quand même pas mal de choses en tête, comme cette mystérieuse femme ou encore ma relation avec le cadet des frères Cullen... J'avais des sentiments pour lui, certes, mais l'aimai- je ? Probablement pas encore, mais je savais que si je laissais faire les choses, je l'aimerais plus que jamais... Et est-ce que je voulais ceci ? Je n'avais qu'une réponse qui me venait instinctivement. La seule réponse que je puisse donner à cette question, c'est : " Bon dieu que oui", je le voulais. Je voulais tout apprendre de lui, je le voulais totalement, entièrement et sans condition. J'étais également certaine à présent qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi... Je n'avais qu'à le regarder pour le savoir... pour le sentir... et malheureusement pour moi je n'étais pas la seule à faire cette constatation.

- Ouhou Bella ! C'est mon frère qui t'envoie dans les nuages ? Pourtant il ne t'a pas touché !  
- Euh quoi ??

Je reprenais mes esprits.

- Oulah, c'est pire que ce que je pensais...  
- Ferme la Emmett ! me défendit Edward.  
- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Mais rien Emmett, tu as dit simplement la vérité... à une petite erreur prés, mais je ne te dirai certainement pas laquelle !

Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout. Tester si ce que m'avait dit Edward était vrai : s'il pensait vraiment ses paroles de quelques minutes plus tôt... et ça me permettait également de voir la réaction de mes amis avant cet après-midi ensemble... Car je ne me voyais pas freiner mon attirance, voir même mon obsession pour Edward.  
- Comment ça tu veux dire que toi et Edward...  
Je regardais Edward pour avoir son assentiment qu'il me confirma par un hochement de tête. Mais je voulais aussi m'amuser un peu avec les autres en espérant qu'Alice ne vende pas la mèche.  
- Non, c'est pas possible ! C'est la première fois que vous vous voyez... je veux bien croire au coup de foudre mais là, c'est trop gros !  
- Ah oui ? vraiment ?  
- Oui et je te défie de l'embrasser là tout de suite !!

Il avait un air si confiant que je me mis à rire. Alice jubilait et les regards de Jasper et Rose faisaient la navette entre Edward et moi. Je défiais Emmett du regard quand je sentis les mains d'Edward sur mon visage. Il me faisait face et je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus en plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour y lire tout le désir que j'avais pour lui se refléter dans ses prunelles. Puis, je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, tendre et fougueux. Il caressa ma lèvre du bout de sa langue pour avoir l'autorisation d'approfondir notre baiser ... Chose que je lui accordais bien évidemment, mais nous dûmes nous séparer à cause des cris joyeux d'Alice et Rose. Jasper souriait et la tête d'Emmett était tout simplement jouissive : bouche ouverte, ses yeux grands ouvert... On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

- Emmett, ferme la bouche ! Tu va gober les mouches !  
- Bah je suis sur le cul les amis !

Nous nous esclaffâmes en même temps.

- Alors, vous êtes ensembles !Oh, c'est super j'y crois pas !  
- Alice, calme-toi s'il te plaît !  
- Roo mais tu te rends compte ?!  
- Oui je me rend compte, chérie ! Mais calme toi, tu vas ameuter tout le bâtiment !

Alice lui répondit par son habituel sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble je sais que ça peut vous paraître rapide parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien... répondit Edward.  
- Mais c'est excellent tu veux dire !  
- Je veux tout savoir et je veux tous les détails ! enchaîna Rosalie.  
- En fait, on s'est rencontrés lors de la soirée de présentation...  
Je ne pus aller plus loin car j'étais déjà rouge comme une écrevisse... je lançais un regard de secours à Edward qu'il comprit aussitôt.  
- Les détails, ce sera pour plus tard... on y va ?  
- Oui, allons-y, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! s'exclama ma meilleur amie avant de s'élancer vers la sortie du bâtiment.

L'après-midi se passa très bien. J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse. La seule petite ombre au tableau était cette femme que j'avais rencontré plus tôt ce matin... j'irai la voir demain et après j'aviserai... Je ne voulais que personne me gâche cette journée que j'avais pourtant imaginée comme catastrophique, et qui s'était montrée plus merveilleuse que ce que j'aurai pu espérer. J'allais présentement passer une agréable soirée avec ma famille, pour fêter la plus incroyable journée de ma vie .  
.

* * *

**_voila mille excuse pour se retard pour la suite je vous promet de me rattrapper mille bisous je vous aime_**

**_bsx bsx_**

**_samy_**

_** ai -je droit a une review???**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alors je suis desoler ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je vous doit une explication _**non je n'arrete pas ma fiction**_ mais je suis dans une situation delicate qui requiert toute mon attention ces dernier temps et de plus cette _**fic est dans un moment crucial**_ et je voudrai donc **_votre avis_** alors voila il y a deux choix :

**- 1er choix** : je fait un bon en avant et je fait des flash baxk au moment opportun

**-2eme choix** : je decrit dans un ou deux chapitre les grande ligne sur les 5 premiere année

**-3eme choix** : j'en sais trien a vous de me dire

je voudrai pas vous decevoir je sais comment ma fixe se termine je sais comment elle doit evoluer mais j'ai de gros probleme pour tout mettre par ecrit mais je vous jure que je mis emploie

je suis desoler et je comprendrai que vous ne voulier plus me lire ni me reviewer mais sachez que sais tres important pour moi de faire les chose bien et de ne pas vous livrer une fiction ou des chapitre bacler ou encore meme de pas la terminer quoi qu'ils arrive je viendrai a bout de cette fiction et dans quelle que temps j'aurai plus de temps a me consacrere a cette fic

_tendrement votre devoué_

_samy940_


	5. ACCELERATION

_**oui vous ne rêvés pas c'est bien moi !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette absence, disparition même mais c'était compliquer pour moi ces dernier mois . Je l'avoue que j'ai même pensées à arrêter totalement cette fic mais par rapport à vous mes lectrice je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre alors je sais ke sa va certainement vous choquer mais je vais faire un virage a 180° je m'explique cette fiction je l'ai ecrite par rapport a un os vous le savez deja lol mais je veux la basé sur quelque chose de diférrent **__**je sais qu'au debut sa va vous parraitre un peu bizzare ou vous aller vous poser des question n'hésiter pas a m'en faire par . **_

_**La je vais faire un ou deux chapitres de transition ou tous va se passer tres vite avec beaucoup de bon dans le temps et apres je vais vraiment commencer la fiction. **_

_**Je tiens egalement à vous prevenir que n'étant pas doter d'une grande experience de l'écriture ni dans un talent je m'inspire beaucoup de serie TV ou de livre tel que :**_

_**alias/****24h chrono/****buffy contre les vampire/****charmed/****anita blake**_

_**bien entendu tous les personnages de cette histoire sont de TWILIGHT et STEPHENIE MEYER of course !**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer mais si ce n'est pas le cas dite le mois et je ferai en sorte de faire tourner cete fic dans le sens que vous convient.**_

_**J'espère que tous est clair et que je n'est perdu personne en route mdr !**_

_**sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la suite de mon histoire.**_

_**Ah oui aussi je n'avais jusque la pas mis de date mais la fiction commence le 1er mars 2008**_

**_une derniere petite chose je n'est pas eu de correctrice pour se chapitre et je ne sais pas du tous si j'en aurai pour les suivant donc excuser moi a l'avance des faute d'orthographe qui pourrai gêner votre lecture je fait tous mon possible pour les diminuer un maximum . _**

* * *

**ACCELERATION**

**pdv bella**

le 13 septembre 2008

6 mois

Cela fait 6 mois que ma vie a pris un virage à 180° tous d'abord mon nouveau statut je suis capitaine et instructeur pour les pilotes de la NAVY alors que j'ai tous juste 22 ans enfin 23 aujourd'hui !

Récapitulons aujourd'hui j'ai 23 ans j'ai un petit ami parfait, une bande d'amis au top, un job qui me plaît, en gros je suis dans la petite maison dans la prairie mais j'ai quand même une sensation bizarre ces derniers jours je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense cette femme.

Elle est venue m'aborder la semaine magique - celle ou tout est arriver rencontre avec Edward réunification des cullen et retour de jasper - pour me proposer un job dans le gouvernement mais trop chamboulée comme je l'était donc je ne l'avais pas recontacté mais je ne l'avais pas oubliée comme l'imbecile que j'étais c'est vrai quoi ! ma vie est devenu tellement bien que je ne sais pas se qui me prend à penser sa comme si ma vie allait changer du jour au lendemain ! pffff

C'est vrai que tout est parfait mais la carte qui avait disparu au fond de mon sac était réapparu comme par enchantement dans mon porte feuille et comme Alice vient de m'offrir encore une fois un nouveau sac à main avec le porte-feuille assortie j'ai du tout changer et c'est à se moment que cette maudite carte est apparue je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé .

Sauf qu'a partir de se moment elle m'a obsédé et c'est pour cela que je suis actuellement le jour de mon anniversaire au lieu de m'amuser ou me faire charcuter par Alice qui soit dit en passant va me tuer quand elle va débarquer dans ma chambre pour me tirer du lit et va découvrir que je ni suis pas et donc va chambouler tous son "programme " de la journée c'est-à-dire torturer bella pour la soirée de se soir mais non c'est peut être pour sa que je me suis sauver a 8H de la chambre que j'occupe la semaine sur la base et que la week end je vis actuellement en collocation avec mon chéri Alice ,jasper, emmett et rosalie .

Bref revenons à nos histoire j'ai donc appellé cette mystérieuse femme qui m'a donnée rendez vous pour aujourd'hui dans un bureau au centre ville et la présentement je me trouve devant la porte et j'ai la certitude de ne pas savoir se qui va se passer et j'adore sa j'ai toujours régler ma vie comme du papier à musique et je ne pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai envie de changement je dois être maso sûrement.

Souffle un bon coup et c'est partit Swan TOC TOC TOC

- " Entrer "

- " Ah mademoiselle Swan je n'y croyait plus "

- " je ne vous ai jamais promis que je viendrai" répondis-je sur la défensive

- " non c'est vrai "

C'est comme sa que j'ai integré les services secret mais pas n'importe quelle service la CIA sa vous l'aurais vite compris à la base je devais commencer par un entraînement de choc qui durai plus ou moins un an et après par la suite j'intégrerais le service de réserve tout en continuant mon travail.

Ce n'est que deux ans après qu'il y a eu le grand boum. C'est quoi le grand boum me direz vous c'est tous simplement que ma vie a pris encore une fois un virage à 180° c'est à dire que mon référent qui était mon seul contact physique avec l'agence kierad fitzpatrick ma fait parvenir une convocation avec le directeur de l'agence. MR Conrad Mitchelle .

- " Bonjour monsieur Mitchelle "

- " Bonjours agent swan c'est un plaisir d'acceuillir la grande mademoiselle swan". Je le regardais confuse

- " Ohh toute mes excuses je manque à tous mes devoirs je vous ai convoqué ici à cause de vos dernier résultats d'aptitude à l'emploi de service actif " .

- " Je m'excuse mais je n'est jamais réalisés de test pour entrer dans le service actif monsieur cela doit être une erreur".

- " Ah non désolé de vous contredire mais ce sont bien les votres, j'ai vidéo à l'appui pour tous se qui est test spatio-temporel."

- " Mais je ne comprend pas ..." et c'est a ce moment que j'ai compris que c'etais cette enflure de kierad qui m'avais piégés il savais que je vous entrer dans le service actif mais j'etais censés attendre un an supplémentaire que mon père par en retraite anticipé et qui donc passera la majeur parti de son temps avec ses ami et ne souciera beaucoup moins de du temps ou je ne serai pas sur la base mais sa ce " petit enfoiré n'en na pas tenu compte et en plus il ma fait croire que c'etais juste les évaluations annuelle qui tombait en avance pour les réserviste s'il croit qu'il va m'avoir dans son équipe il rêve !"

- " Et je suis tous à fait d'accord avec vous"

- " Oh mon dieu j'ai parlé à voix haute "

- " C'est exacte agent S " CM avait un énorme sourir au visage

- " Donc mes résultats sont concluant sinon je ne serai pas ici "

- " Affirmatif je dirai même que concluant est un euphémisme "

- " Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect je suis tres attendu ailleur et je ne voudrai pas qu'on me pose des questions " répondis-je en peu trop sèchement je l'avoue mais il commencer sérieux à m'agacer celui la avec ces enigmes.

- " Oui vous avez tous à fait raison mademoiselle. Enfaîte vos résultat sont les meilleurs résultats que j'ai vu dans ma carrière et sa fait 30 ans que je bosse a la CIA agent Swan "

- " Je... je vous demande pardon les meilleurs vraiment ? "

- " Je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter "

- " Oui mais je suis confuse ces tests pour moi étaient une évaluation quelconque"

- " C'est bien pour sa que vous avez attirer mon intention agent S "

- " Et ?"

- " Et c'est pourquoi J'AI décidé de vous donner la direction d'une nouvelle cellule à Forks "

- " Comment sa la direction ?" Demandais-je mi exciter a l'idée d'être actif et basée près de chez moi et mi effrayer par par le mot direction

- " Alors voila je vous explique le topo "

- " Nous allons vous ouvrir une base mi opérationnelle c'est a dire que vous rendrai des compte seulement à mon bureau c'est a dire moi ou mon adjoint et personne d'autre . Il n'y aura que des réservistes qui ne sont pas censés être actif un peu comme des agents dormants mais vous serez tous se qu'il y a de plus actif. Vous aurez la responsabilités de cette équipe vous choisiriez le lieu du QG meme si je pense que le mieu sera sur la base en elle meme je vous confierez une liste de profile d'agent réservistes que vous devriez recruter.

- " Et quel genre de mission auron nous ?"

- " Ohh pas de grande envergure mais surtout des mission de collections d'informations de récuperations d'objets plus ou moins difficile à obtenir. Le but de cette cellule sera que vous serez declarer comme agent de reserve non opérationnelle mais que vous servirez votre pays dans l'ombre dans la finesse .

- " Euhh ..."

- " Ohh je vous connais isabella je sais que finesse est un peu gros pour vous mais vous voyez se que je veux dire ? "

- " Et pour le recrutement j'ai carte blanche ?"

- " Oui et non je vous donnerez une liste d'agent et apres oui vous pourriez choisir comme bon vous semblera . Mais attention il ne faut que PERSONNE et je dis bien PERSONNE en dehors de ses personne ne dois être au courant donc faite mesure de prudence pendant le recrutement . "

- " Ne vous en faite pas pour sa ! Je sais déjà comment je vais procéder "

- " Je vous fait confiance agent S "

- " Pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de m'appeler agent S MC ?"

- " Parce que sa sonne bien sa vous dérange? "

- " Non mais je trouve que sa fait tres james bond girl " rigolais je

- " AH AH AH AH AH " rigola t il à son tour.

J'aimais bien Conrad, CM était son surnom même si personne n'avais le courage nécessaire pour l'appeler comme sa devant lui à par moi bien sûr.

Au debut de ma carrière militaire j'étais la bella swan que tous le monde connaissait timide qui rougissait à tous bout de champs mais depuis mon recrutement CM m'avais pris sous son aile. Il m'avait guider, a bien des egard il me rappelais Aro mon parrain adorer. Il était autant respecter qu'il était craint et pour cause il était intraitable avec tous sauf avec moi.

C'était peut être parce que même malgré ma timidité du debut je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui dire le fond de ma pensée et aussi parce que contre toute attente je m'était révélé très doué et très habile pour tous se qui touche au combat et à l'armement mais ma botte secrète c'etais la tactique j'ai toujours eu une logique differente des autres se qui fait que j'ai toujours une manière de coordonnée mes attaques en simulation ou en exterieur _**( bella a fait des missions en exterieur bien evidement même si elle n'est pas agent actif sur les deux ans elle a du en faire une dizaine de petite ou grande envergure ) **_d'une façon que personne n'aurai songés. un sourir naquit sur mes lèvres en repensant à la première simulation de combat qu'on m'a demandées d'organiser

**flash back **

- " Alors Swan tu coordonnes l'équipe de défense qui sera chargées de récupérer les prisonniers dans le hangar tandis que je dirigerai l'equipe de "terroriste" qui ont pris le hangar d'assaut".

Le dit hangar étais un vrai casse tête pour inflitré sans être vu il etait ouvert sur la fôret et la face fermer possedais énormemet de fenêtre

- " Donc Colmar, Swift, Williams, Gomez et Witwiki vous serai avec Swan tandis que Cooper, Fox, Witman, Summers et Yang avec moi"

Ils étaient tous de la même session au même niveau, moi j'avais un grade de plus et je savais très bien que se petit saligo de Mitchell avait pris les meilleur avec lui mais un plan commençais déjà à se former dans ma tête.

- "Vous ne devez pas dépasser les 24h pour attaquer on prend position maintenant vous vous retournés au camps ou etablisser en un autre ailleur et c'est partis !"

une fois éloigné je stoppais mon équipe.

-"Alors Swift tu prends tout les fumigène que tu as dans ton sac ainsi quee le sac de grenade et tu me suis, Gomez et Colmar vous vous prenez toute les fumés asphyxiante ansi que dix piège à ours que vous disposer devant chaque fenêtre le plus discretemet possible si vous vous faite repérer on n'est mort c'est compris ?"

- "Oui lieutenant "

je voyait dans leur yeux la concentration mais aussi l'envie de reussir. Mon équipe n'était pas dupe sur le choix des équipes Conrad voulais encore une fois me prouver que j'avais tord en lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en tactique c'est se qu'on vera !

- " Williams toi tu va direction Nord-Est à 120 lat 158 long et tu instales la grande tente et tu mettera les couverture chauffante à moitié. ok? "

- " Affirmatif ! "

Apres avoir tous installés et passer une semi nuit coller les uns aux autre pour ne pas attraper froid en effet j'avais fait etteindre les couverture chauffante au moment de dormir pour ne pas être repérer par de lunnette infrarouge malgré que je savais qu'il n'en avait pas.

Nous nous sommes lentement approchés en rampant, en langage des signes je designais Williams, Witwiki et moi même en attaque de front et Colmar, Swift et Gomez du cotés des fenêtres. Ce sont eux qui engageront le combat les premiers mais se seront nous les plus exposés les 25 premières secondes.

Tous avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Les gaz asphyxiant les avaient surprit malgres qu'il nous attendaient, il ne s'attendaient pas à se qu'on attaquent si tôt mais plus dans l'obscurité du soir sachant qu'on avaient 24h et que l'on ne les a attaqués au bout de 6H seulement mais surtout on étaient coordonnée paré à toute éventualité et nous avions surtout abattu personne _**( pour de faux bien sur c'est une simulation )**_ ceux qui ne se sont pas fait endormir par les gaz l'ont été par nous et pendant que ma partie les occupaient la partie de l'équipe qui ont attaquées par le front nord ont pu repérer les prisonniers et les liberer .

Après sa je peut vous assurer que Conrad n'a plus douté de moi et ma vraiment appris des choses .

**retour dans le present **

- " Pourquoi se sourire narquoit agent S"

- " Oh je pensais juste à ma première simulation de combat"

- " cessez de remuer les mauvais souvenir je vous pris " repliqua t il avec une moue joueuse

- " A vos ordre chef je saluais en meme temps"

Cette fois j'eu droit à un vrai sourir franc.

- " Récupérez les profils et filez il me semble que vous êtes attendue

- " Oui merci encore de cette confiance je vous ferai parvenir mes choix pour l'équipe ainsi que le lieu d'ici 48 à 72 h"

- " Ok j'attend de voir vos resultats avec grande impatience"

Sur ce je filai j'avais oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de mariage de rosalie et emmett sa fait déjà un an qui lui avait passé la bague au doigt. pfff

Je savais qu'Edward avait une bague aussi mais je savais également qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage de me poser la question aller savoir pourquoi.

Je n'attendais que sa moi ! Quoi qu'il en soit je devais rejoindre alice et rose à la maison pour qu'on se prépare malgré que maintenant je sais à la perfection m'habiller à la mode alice je lui laissais encore l'opportunité de le faire juste pour se soir vu qu'elles avaient prevue de me faire porter vus qu'elles revenais d'un voyage d'affaire pour son magasin de fringue .

Une fois fin prête et inspecté par le sergent mini pouce Alice nous pûmes rejoindre les autres pour ensuite se diriger vers le restaurant d'où j'ignorais encore lequelle. Ce qui me méttais en rogne avec ma nouvelle vie je n'aimais encore moins les surprises.

- " Sa ne vous dérange pas de ne pas savoir ou on va " dis je dans la voiture

- " Nan j'adore les surprises" repondîrent-elle d' une seul voix

- " En plus n'oublie pas que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui " ajouta rose

-" Pfff " bougonnais je

- "Ecoute bella les garcons nous on demandés de nous faire belle et de les rejoindre devant la base à la sortie Est ne te met pas marcel en tête ils ont surtout prevu un restaurant aux chandelles pour les excuser de nous laisser tout un week-end la semaine prochaine pour aller voir leur stupide match de baseball surtout ! et comme sa il font une pierre deux coup vu que c'est l'anniversaire d'emmett et rose repliqua alice

- " Quoiiiiiii ! " s'ecria rose " em ne m'as pas parler d'un match de baseball ! le salaud ! il croit qu'il va m'avoir par les sentiment sa fera le troisieme week end qui part !"

- " Nan Rose c'est parfait j'ai une meilleur idée laisse les nous aussi on vas se faire un petit week end sympa foi de Bella Swan se week-end sera mémorable les filles"

- " Ohh j'aime ce regard ! Qu'as tu prévu ma chère" me répliqua Alice

- " T'inquiete bikette je m'occupe de tout" Nous nous esclaffâmes .

Nous étions arriver et éffectivement les garçons nous attendaient vêtu de somptueux vêtements mais il ne nous avaient pas encore entendu vu qu'on avaient laisser la voiture a l'interieur de la base un peu plus loin pour les surprendrent .

- " Rhoo mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'elles font faut pas une heure pour mettre une robe et du rouge à lèvres !" emmett

- " Arrête de stressé elles vont arriver sa ne fait que 5 min de retard !" jazz

- " Mais j'ai réserver le restaurant en entier Jazz tu comprend si on arrive en retard ils vont rouvrir les portes et sa sera foutu ! waouhh le restaurant en entier il blague pas lui. Rose et alice qui etait en peu en retrait ne les avaient pas entendu et pensait quer je m'etais arrêtée pour les attendre.

- " Se restaurant n'est que sur réservation idiot ! même s'ils rouvrent se qu'ils ne feront pas, il ne vas pas se remplir en 5 min alors calme toi 5 min tu me gonfle à stresser comme sa tu ne vas pas la demander en mariage c'est déja fait crétin ! sa c'est mon edward pas patient pour un sous je decidais de me manifester pour les calmer.

- " Hey vous !" dis je

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour nous contempler moi et ma robe turqoise fendu à mis cuisse sur le cote et pourvu d'un decolter à la fois plongeant tous en restant très classe avec un chale sur les épaule de la même couleur mais une teinet plus foncé ; Rose et sa robe de cocktail rose classique mais sublime qui m'était ses formes trèsss en valeur avec egalement son chale et Alice et sa robe dos nus verte pomme qui lui arrivait juste en dessous de genou cette dernière ne portaient pas de chale mais un foulard entourait sa gorge.

Le spectacle était très hilarant à voir en un quart de seconde Edward passait de la mine renfrogner au sourire éclatant emmett et jasper également mais je ne le remarquèrent pas trop il suffisait qu'Edward entre dans mon chant de vision pour que tous le reste s'éfface .

Le reste de la soirée c'est déroulée à merveille restaurant cinq etoile au chandelle nos table étais séparer par couple mais proches les unes des autres de façons a pouvoir communiquer si besoin en était sans pour autant empiéter sur notre intimité. De se faite nous avons pas entendus la demande explicite d'emmett mais la réponse plutôt bruyante de Rose

- " Oh mon dieu emmett OUI ! OUII mille fois OUIIII je t'aime !"

-" Hey mais vous n'êtes pas deja marier ?" s'exclama Jazz

- " Rohh ferme la toi on va avoir un bébé"

- " Et c'est Emmett qui te l'annonce rose ya pas un souci ?" je me cachais derière ma serviette pour masquer mon rire alice s'esclaffa bruyament

- " Rohh que tu peut être con ed quand tu t'y met on va commencer les essais bébé se soir "

- " FELICITATION !" Criâmes nous tous en même temps

Après le restaurant on n'est tous rentrés à la maison pour finir excellement cette soirée mon homme toujours aussi parfait à peine arrivés dans notre chambre qu'il me porta comme une jeune mariée

- "Tu es particulièrement magnifique mon ange se soir "

- " Je te retourne le compliment mon amour "

- " Tu c'est qu'il m'a fallu une volontée de fer pour ne pas te prendre dès que je t'ai apercu "

- " Et qu'est ce que tu attend que je me consume sur place mon coeur " il souria

Il m'allonga sur notre lit à baldaquin _(n/a : exemple même de l'erotisme vous trouver pas ?) _tous en commencant à m'embrasser d'un baiser fougueux, passionné. Sa main se glissais déjà sous ma robe il decouvrit mon porte jaretelle.

- " Est ce que c'est vraiment se que je crois " souffla t il sur mes lèvres glissant dans mon cou.

Pour toute réponse je commençais à déboutonné sa chemise. De son autre main il fit passer la bretelle de ma robe en parsement mon épaule de baiser il fit passer sa langue le long de mon épaule déclanchant en moi des frissons. Il changea de côté apres avoir defit mon porte jartelle, sa chemise maintenant ouverte je pu caresser son sublime torse ses abdomino bien dessiné ses pectoraux bien dur je continuais mon ascention emmenant sa chemise avec il m'aida a lui retirer je me redressait ensuite pour qu'il puisse me faire passer la robe par dessus ma tête me retrouvant en string avec mes porte jartelle detacher il mis ses mains sur mes épaule pour me refaire allongé.

- "Laisse moi de savourer ma belle ton courps me rend dingue à chaque jours un peu plus ma déesse "

je me laissais faire etant devenue une poupée de chiffon entre ses main experte avec le temps notre attirence sexuelle n'avait que s'accoitre nous emenant toujours plus loin toujours plus haut dans nos orgasme.

Il commenca par me caresser du bout des doigt des épaule jusqu'au hanche en soufflant sur mes tétons pour les faire pointé encore plus .

-" Edward ..."

- " Chute capitaine Swan vous avez l'ordre de ne pas bouger ni parler avant d'avoir crier mon mon a en devenir sourde "

- " A vos ordre..."

Je ne pu finir ma phrase tant la sensation de sa langue descendant le long de ma jambe pour ensuite remonter de l'interieur de ma jambe il s'arrêta a mon aine pour souffler sur mon sexe apres y avoir déposer un baiser il continua sa douce torture sur mon autres jambe puis m'écarta largement les jambe et d'enfin deposer sa sublime bouche la ou j'en avait le plus besoin.

-"OHH MON DIEU SEIGNEUR !"

Sa langue a l'interieur de moi et son pouce sur mon bouton de chair me precipita au bord du gouffre il interverti sa langue et ses doigt me penetrant des trois de ses long et grand doigt magique me pompant a une vitesse qui fini de m'achever

- " OHHH OUIIIIIIII "

Il continua jusqu'à se que je redescende sur terre pour remonter vers mon visage et m'embrasser à en perdre haleine je pus ainsi me gouter à travers lui

-" Je peut en conclure que sa ta plu ? " souria t il

-" Tu peux même te proclamer roi du cunnis que la planète n'est jamais porter sur cette planète "

- " Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon coeur "

- " Moi aussi à un point que tu ne pourrai même pas imaginer " soupirais je " Et maintenant capitaine cullen voyont un peu se qu'il y a dans se pantalon "

Nous échangeâmes nos place je lui defit son pantalon ainsi que son boxer dans la manoeuvre tous en le lui caressant le membre bien droit et dure qui m'appellais tous en lui parsement le visage et le torse en descendant. je lui lechais le torse sachant que sa le rendait dingue il poussa des hanche vers moi .

- " Tutututut mon capitaine je susi presser Cullen pas le droit de bouger ni de parler avant d'avoir crier mon nom a en perdre l'ouie ok ? "

- " Tu est tres cruelle ma chérieeeeeeehummmmmmm "

Je commençais a lui lecher le membre sur toute sa longueur pour le prendre directement dans ma bouche je suis massais les testicule d'une mains et serrais la base de son sexe de l'autre et commencais un va et viens assez rapide de l'autre il mis ses deux mains dans mes cheveux je senti rapidement son membre tressaillir vu qu'il avait été déjà tres exité en me faisant mon cunnis il poussa plus fortement ses hanches vers ma bouche son gland frappant le fond de ma gorge il resserrer sa prise sur mes cheveux pour me prevenir qu'il allait bientôt jouir

- OHH BEBE C BON

- JE VASI HUMM JE VAIS BELLAAAAAAAAAAA

Je continuaitr de le pomper jusqu' à la fin il me tira a lui collant ses lèvre durement sur les mienne comme apès chaque fois que je le suçais il m'embrassait fougueussement pour me remercier

-" Humm bébé c'étais magique merci "

- " De rien mon amour c'est quand tu veux "

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes le temps de recuperer mais bien assez vite les mains de mon cheri se firent baladeuse passasnt sur mes cuisse mes fesse la courbe des mes reins il me pris par le dessous des bras et me souleva au dessus de lui je pris appuis sur mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête passais mes jambe de chaque coté de son corps il me fi redescendre lentement sur son membre dressé tel un pilonne.

- " Hummmmmm"

Je me redressais et commencais a me dehanché il me pris par les hanche s'enfonçant plur rudement en moi

- humm plusss forttttt !

- bella tu es si serrerrrrrrr grrrrrrr!

Il se redressa d'un coup nous basculant au pied du lit me surplombant se qui lui donna un nouvel angle de pénétration il continua a me faire pilonner avec ardeur je sentais quel que chose de trés puissant se construire dans mon bas ventre il continu

- " Hummm ohh hummm " gemissais je

- " Hummm hummm "

- "Ohh EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !" cris je plein poumon tandis qu'un orgasme fulgurant m'envahi

- " BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

- " Oh edward c 'étais si bon je taimeeeeeee " lui dis essouffler une fois ayant recupérer l'usage de la parole

- " A chaque fois je me dis que sa ne pourrai être mieu et à chaque fois c'est encore meilleur tu est une déesse ma puce " me repondit il

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis m'aida a reprendre place a la tête du lit .

- " Donc toi et emmett vous partez voir se match à washinton le week end prochain ? " le questionnais je

- " Oui je suis désoler de ne pas t'en avoir parlez avant mon coeur mais on s'est decider juste aujourd'hui "

- " Rohh c'est pas bien grave je vais nous organiser un petit week end entre filles "

- " Qu'est ce que vous avez prevu de faire ?"

- " Oh j'avais prevu de reserver une thalasso avec soin du corps bain de boue mais surtout massage thaîlandais avec les pierre chaude "

- " Humm sa ma l'air parfait tu reviendra toute douce "

- "Oui mais tu vas me manquer horriblement " je voulais le faire culpabliser un petit peu

" Je sais toi aussi mon coeur mais se sont les seahawks il ne joue pas a domiciles et tu sais que avec emmett on va toujours les voir et en plus la se ils jouent contre les redskins !" s'exclamat il ***

Nous étions nu l'un contre l'autre il me caressa le dos quand je senti sa main descendre vers mes fesses

- " Humm près pour un deuxieme round mon cheri" rigolais je

- " Je ne vai pas t'avoir du week end alors je susi près pour un 2emme 3eme 4eme autant de fois ke tu veux ma belle prépare toi à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit demain"

- " Serai ce une menace mr cullen ?"

- " Nan une promesse mon amour ton week end te sera vraiment utile comme sa ! "

je rigolais et il se jeta sur mes lèvres et si il y a bien quelque chose à retenir des Cullen ce n'est pas qu'ils réussissent tous se qu'ils entreprennent, ni qu'ils sont beau comme des dieux, ni qu'il sont des rois du sexe mais que pour un Cullen il n'y a rien de plus important que de tenir une promesse et c'est ainsi qu'edward me la prouva de toutes les manière possible et inimaginable cette nuit et le lendemain matin tous y ai passer, cuillere, levrette, poirier, 69, etc ... et comme promis lendemain matin je ne pouvais plus marcher.

Heureusement pour moi que j'étais de permission jusqu'au recrutement de mon équipe ce qui attendra notre petit W-E tallasso avec les fille vue que jazz est de garde de surveillence des laisser-passer tous le W-E pour le plan anti terroriste et que les Cullens brother sont en chemin pour aller voir leur surper match de foot a Washinton pff faut vraiment être timbré pour prendre l'avion juste pour un match de foot ! et c'est sur cette pensée que je ressombra dans le sommeil à 9h30 après juste le départ d'Edward pour l'aeroport .

* * *

*** désolé je susi nul à tous se qui touche le foot américain donc j'ai fait des recherche sur le net pour avoir le nom de ses deux équipes .

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et de ne pas vous avoir prevenu mais c'était une periode assez difficile pour moi bref je suis de retour et mon inspiration aussi !

Je vous poste la suite dès qu'elle est prête je vous adore et n'oublié pas de me donner votre avis ce que je vais faire de cette fic est vraiment inédit pour moi et la seul façons de voir si sa vous plait c'est que vous me le dites.

grosse pensées pour clair de lune qui a eu des review anonymes tres desagréables tines bon ma belle !

A très vite

BSX BSX

samy


	6. recrutement

**RECRUTEMENT**

PDV BELLA

MARS 2010

- " Bon les filles je nous ai réservé un week end au Warwick Seattle hôtel de maintenant à dimanche 15H "

- " Oh c'est parfait juste ce qu'il nous fallait "

- " Et dire que mon Jazzou est de corvée et moi je vais me prélasser "

- " Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites Alice "

- " Euhh non faut pas abuser non plus "

- " Ahahah sacrée Alice "

Nous étions présentement en route pour Seattle pour un week end détente.

- " Hey sacré coffre Bella, je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait mon frère hier soir mais ça avait l'air de te plaire "

- " Alice !"

- " Rohh c'est bon je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta vie sexuelle mais excuse nous d'avoir des oreilles" . s'exclama Rosalie alors que j'étais rouge pivoine. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

-"Alors ça y est vous avez commencé les essais bébé, Rose ? "

-" Oui enfin je n'attendais que ça ! "

- " Et toi Bella, mon frère ne t'a toujours pas demandé en mariage ? "

- " Nan ! Ton frère attend le dégèle ! "

- " C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, vous êtes les derniers !"

Je pilai net .

" Rolala ne me dit pas que c'est vrai Alice, Jazz ..."

" OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hier soir c'était parfait les filles vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer, c'était d'un romantique !"

" C'est GENIALLLL "

" MONTRES" s'écria Rose

" Elle est magnifique "

Elle me la montra et c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique, un solitaire en diamant monté sur une bague en or très fine.

" BIPPPPPPPPPPP"

" Tu la bouges ta caisse !"

" Hey pas la peine de gueuler abruti !"

Je redémarrai et nous continuâmes à discuter du prochain mariage d'Alice et du futur bébé de Rose .

Ce fût un week end magnifique. C'est une Bella super détendue qui est revenue ; les mecs étaient revenus le dimanche vers 20h et nous avions passé une soirée exquise entre nous. Là, mon homme était parti rejoindre son poste, les filles au boulot, Emmett à sa salle de sport et Jazz dormait encore. Moi j'étais censée être au travail à préparer des stratégies militaires pour les exercices des futurs ! Oui c'est également une chose qui a changé quand on mène une double vie. Je ne pouvais pas me couper en deux, je ne pouvais pas donner des cours, les préparer et faire mon boulot " d'espionne " en même temps. Entre les entrainements, les recherches et les déplacements, ce n'est pas évident mais heureusement CM avait trouvé le truc parfait. Mon homme n'avait pas beaucoup de boulot, il m'a suggéré, après qu'une note soit apparue pour qu'Edward assure mes cours, que je fasse toute la strategie militaire, les plans du cours et que je puisse participer à TOUTES les conférences, congrès et reunions, ce qui faisait que comme par hasard j'étais souvent en déplacement. Ohh bien sur ils n'excédaient jamais plus de 3 jours, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour me faire entrer dans une réception huppée en Jordanie, me faufiler au sous sol du bâtiment où a lieu la-dite réception et faire la copie de tous les documents concernant un docteur Niels je ne sais quoi.

Là, actuellement, je suis dans mon bureau " officiel", qui se situe au fond de la base juste à droite du bâtiment de l'état major, là où tous les plus gradés de cette base ont leurs bureaux. Mon bureau se situe au 5ème et dernier étage mais seulement ce que personne ne sait, c'est que dans ce fameux bureau, il y a une porte cachée qui donne accès à un ascenseur qui descend à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas que le niveau du sol pour accueillir l'agence APO : _Authorized Personnel Only_ où se situe mon vrai bureau.

J'ai devant moi une centaine de profils de militaires et d'agents de diverses agences mais ils avaient tous entre 18 et 30 ans.

Il me fallai recruter :

- Un chef pour l'armement qui s'occuperait de tout gérer, plus trois équipes de tireurs d'élite composées de 5 hommes ou femmes.

- Un expert informatique ingénieur qui pourrait me fabriquer toutes sortes de gadgets, comme les derniers en date que j'ai eu de la CIA : le telephone portable arme de poing ou le rouge à lèvres gaz asphixiant et pas mal d'autres choses.

Il me fallait également deux binomes en agent de terrain mais moi y compris parce qu'il était hors de question que je reste dans un bureau à mon age bien entendu !

J'avais vu ça ce matin avec MC et il était convenu qu'un coordinateur des opérations allait arriver. Une fois que j'aurai les informations, je resterai la chef de mon équipe. Cette personne serait là pour nous proposer les missions que j'organiserai, mais quand je serai sur le terrain, il sera en fait mon chef mais je conserverai une marge de manoeuvre. Sur cette petite discussion , j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, un vrai enfant de coeur ce Conrad. Je souriais en y repensant.

**_Quelques heure plutôt _**

- " Je veux continuer d'aller sur le terrain ! m'exclamais je en entrant dans le bureau."

- " Je me doutais que tu allais me sortir un truc du genre mais Swan qu'est ce que tu n'a pas compris dans je te donne le poste de chef d'une unité spéciale ? Tu croyais avoir encore la possibilité de jouer à Lara Croft ?"

- " Premièrement ne me comparez pas à un jeu video grotesque qui a été inventé par des sales pervers pour se rincer l'oeil ! Et deuxièmement oui je l'ai cru et non il est hors de question que je n'aille plus sur le terrain. Je suis trop jeune pour rester coincée derrière un bureau c'est bien pour ça que je me suis engagée non d'un chien !"

- " Alors premièrement tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Deuxièmement OUI je sais le pourquoi tu t'es engagée si tu me laissais en placer une miss tu aurai compris que j'avais anticipé ta "mini crise d'ado pré-pubère" pour te dire que tu auras un superieur pour les mission où tu seras sur le terrain il aura la même autorité que moi c'est à dire et j'espère être bien clair que lorsque tu seras en mission si il y a danger et qu'il dit repliez vous, tu te replies miss casse cou ok ?"

Je souris, il me connaissait si bien, même mieux que mon père.

-" C'est ok pour moi Chef Mitchelle"

-" Allez file ! Agent S vous resterez la chef de votre equipe les mission où vous ne serez pas sur le terrain la dite personne vous secondera mais ce sera de votre responsabilité ok ?"

-" 5 sur 5 CM !"

Je quittai le bureau satisfaite .

**_Retour au présent_**

Ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais à éplucher tous ces profils. Bon Bella tu t'y mets, plus vite tu as fini plus vite tu peux rentrer pour retrouver Edward, humm Edward c'est vrai qu'il m'avait manqué ce week end on n'a pas l'habitude d'être séparés mais je l'aime tellement et parfois ça m'embête de lui mentir mais bon c'est pas comme si il y avait une chance qu'il le sache un jour. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et je commençai.

- Liam Holt, 18 ans, jeune tout juste sorti de l'école. Aucuns états de service. Un bleu non pas possible il se ferait tuer des la première mission.

- Molly Apple, 22 ans, tireur d'élite. Bon état de service. A fini ses étude avec un an d'avance c'est engagé dans la Police mais au bout de six mois d'école avec des résultats très au dessus de ses camarade a été recruté par le SWAT. A suivi une formation de tireur d'élite jusqu'à il y a six mois ou elle a été recrutée par nos services. Vient de finir les tests et autres entrainements de niveau 2 . Pas mal très bon même. Va pour celle ci après vérification elle est en bonne posture pour être chef d'équipe.

...

Ce petit manège dura plus de deux heures. J'avais mes trois équipe de tireurs d'élite, dont l'agent Apple qui fera un bon chef je pense. Une équipe d'homme de terrain en cas de nécéssité plus 5 pilotes.

Il me restai 10 profils à parcourir. Et il fallait encore 3 agents à trouver pour agent de terrain. Une femme au minimum ne serai pas de refus et un mec mignon aussi. Pas pour moi mais plus pour les infiltrations. Il fera une bonne diversion s'il attire l'oeil mais bon moi je m'en fou j'ai le plus beau et sexy entre les cuisses tous les soirs. (_ nda : et là je me suis mise à dos toutes les lectrices! lol !) _

Bon trêve d'égarement Bella ! Je pris le premier dossier de la pile qu'il restait. Et là le choc : les yeux grands ouverts, le coeur qui s'arrête de battre pour repartir à une vitesse folle à la vue du nom et prénom et pour être sure que je me trompe pas il y avait même une photo.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Age: 25 ans_

_Lieu de résidence: Forks_

_Lieu de naissance : Washington_

_Nationalité : Double nationalité Anglo-Americaine_

_PARENTS :_

_Père : Carlisle Gary Cullen_

_Mère : Elisabeth Mary Masen_

_Père natif des Etats Unis d'Amérique_

_Mère native du Royaume-uni _

_Etats de service: _

_Service et étude du second degrés à la base de Fort Hood à Houston Texas _

_Engagement dans la Navy: _

_20 juin 2003 à l'âge de 18 ans_

_Spécialité:_

_20 500 école de l'Air , pilote , 20 521 instructeur _

_Grade actuel :_

_Capitaine instructeur _

_Engagement auprès de nos service :_

_3 janvier 2008 . _

Il y avait toute une série de rapports sur différentes missions effectuées et la dernière en date correspondait à son match de foot du week end dernier où quand il partait voir sa mère ou à des réunions pour le boulot j'était comme qui dirait sur le cul . Il m'avait menti, bon ok moi aussi mais quand même ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir mais j'étais quand même WAOUHHH ! L'homme que j'aime a exactement la même activité que moi ! J'aurai du être fâchée ou autre mais j'étais juste ... contente il manquerait plus qu'on me dise que tout le monde en faisait partie et la ça aurait été le jour le plus flippant mais le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie ! Je ne me faisait pas d'illusions je me doutais que le profil d'Emmett devait être dans le coin vu qu'ils ont toujours tout fait ensemble ces deux là. Chaque "visite chez maman " où même le" dernier match " et comme pour me répondre le profil suivant était bien celui d'Emmett.

_Emmett Charlie Masen Cullen ( Charlie ?) _

_Age: 27 ans_

_Lieu de residense: Forks_

_Lieu de naissance : Washington_

_Nationalité : Double nationalité Anglo-Americaine_

_PARENTS :_

_Père : Carlisle Gary Cullen_

_Mère : Elisabeth Mary Masen_

_Père natif des Etats Unis d'Amérique_

_Mère native du Royaume-uni_

_Etats de service:_

_Service et étude du second degrés à la base de Fort Hood à Houston Texas _

_Engagement dans la Navy: _

_12 juillet 2001 à l'âge de 18 ans_

_Spécialité:_

_30 455 formation sportive , professeur de sport , 30 456 chef salle des sports _

_Grade actuel :_

_major _

_Engagement auprès de nos service :_

_3 janvier 2008 . _

Quand je dis qu'ils auraient pu être jumeaux ces deux là. Pourtant si différents de caractères. Mon homme était romantique, calme mais aussi très jaloux et possessif tout comme je l'étais avec lui. Alors qu'Emmett était tout le contraire toujours en train de bouger ou de charrier les gens enfin surtout moi . Je pense qu'il aimait que je lui réponde. Emmett n'était pas romantique pour un sou donc suivait surtout son frère sur ce plan la. Il n'était pas jaloux plus que ça et encore moins possessif... Oh il aime Rosalie depuis le jour de leur rencontre mais ils avaient une relation moins passionnelle qu'Edward et moi. Plus complémentaire je dirais. Mais la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi être rentrer à la CIA en même temps ? Ont-ils été recrutés ensembles et pour quelles raisons. Toutes ces question me donnaient mal au crâne. Continuons .

OMGGGGGGGG ! bah alors celle la c'est la surprise du siècle !

_ALICE LUCIE PRATT CULLEN _

_Age: 23 ans_

_Lieu de residense: Forks_

_Lieu de naissance : Washington_

_Nationalité : __Americaine_

_PARENTS :_

_Père : Carlisle Gary Cullen_

_Mère : Esmee Patricia Pratt Cullen _

_Père natif des Etats Unis d'Amérique_

_Mère native des Etats Unis d'Amérique _

_Etats de service: _

_service de base et etude du second degres à la base de Forks dans l'état de Washington _

_Engagement: _

_dans l'armée le 2 fevrier 2007 à l'âge de 20 ans état de styliste au service habillement travail en civile dans un magasin mais a des engagement vis a vis de sa base _

_Engagement aupres de nos service :_

_10 janvier 2008 _

_etat de service Alice Cullen plus connue sous le pseudonyme de Crazy **(ce qui lui va a merveille mdr ) **en tant qu'experte en informatique ingénierie micro informatique_

_Spécialité:_

___**CLASSE SECRET DEFENSE **_

_Engagement auprès de nos service :_

_**CLASSE SECRET DEFENSE **_

Alors la c'était le truc le plus dingue que je n'ai jamais lu de ma vie j'explosais de rire Alice était Crazy. Crazy était l'ingénieur, le génie même je dirais pour tous ces petits gadgets c'était elle qui me fabriquait toutes mes tenues de combat et c'est même moi qui lui avait donner ce surnom parce qu'un jour Kierad mon agent de liaison de l'époque m'avait ramené une robe entièrement faite de micro puce c'est à dire qu'il me suffisait d'être dans un rayon de 100 mètres de tout ordinateur, téléphone cellulaire... pour en copier tout en une minute et c'est même comme ça que j'avais pu récupérer la quasi totalité de l'ordinateur du dc Niels dans une de mes premières missions solo .

Et Alice ma meilleure amie s'était engagée mais ce qui me fit le plus bizarre c'est que je les connaissais. Je vivais avec eux et je n'avais rien vu, rien deviné et c'est CA qui m'inquiétait. Ma meilleure amie, l'homme qui partageait mon lit... Il y avait aussi autre chose : pourquoi diable certaines infos étaient protegées sur son dossier et POURQUOI je n'y avait pas accès ?

Je fus interrompue dans mon monologue interieur par mon portable, EDWARD.

-" Hey bébé ! "

-" Hey mon coeur ! comme j'ai hâte d'être a ce soir et pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras "

-"Oui moi aussi... "

-"Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

-" Rien pourquoi je vais trèèès bien " j'accentuais sur le très de façon sarcastique

-" Parce que ta voix est différente je te connais et je sais quand ça ne vas pas "

-" Ecoute Edward là je n'ai pas le temps de te parler je me prend la tête avec mon re... euh truc là. Tu veux pas me rappeler plus tard ?"

-" Oui oui si tu veux. Je peux venir te chercher pour manger ensemble ?"

-" Je ne pense pas. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps on se voit a la maison ce soir. Alller bisous je t'aime mon amour ! " Je lui dis ça de façon mécanique je savais qu'il allait se prendre la tête toute la journée avec ça mais c'était plus fort que moi je leur en voulais même si je ne devais pas vu que j'avais fait la meme chose mais je leur en voulais quand même un peu, pas beaucoup cependant, je pense même que ce soir ça sera passé mais la c'était l'effet du choc et les questions sur le dossier d'Alice qui me perturbaient.

C'est donc sans surprise que j'ai retrouvais le profil de mon cousin Jasper et de sa soeur ma cousine Rosalie .

Jasper était un ex agent de terrain. Pourquoi ex ? Bon passons et Rose sans surprise agent de terrain ainsi qu'experte en automobile. C'est elle qui sera chef de cette section !

Bon récapitulons je vis avec des hypocrites bon ok je suis la reine mais bon passons j'ai besoin d'un verre la je ne suis pas alcoolique je ne bois jamais mais là la pilule à du mal a passer !

Mais qu'est ce ça me fait chier !

C'est pas le problème qu'ils m'aient caché la vérité c'est que merde je sais pas c'est waouhhh ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser je suis juste sous le choc !

Bon récapitulons : tous les gens avec qui je vis font le même travail que moi jai même la possibilité de tous les engager et de leur donner le travail de leur vie alors quoi c'est quoi mon problème à moi franchement !

Deux verres de vodka redbull bien corsés et deux heures de réflection plus tard, je suis enfin prête à tous les affronter sans meme que rien ressorte sur mon visage mais je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps donc je vais les convoquer direct il me reste plus qu'à trouver le QG j'avais bien une idee mais ça me parraissait impossible ils ne voudront jamais me la laisser.

- " Mitchelle !"

-" Allo CM c'est Bella j'ai quasiment fini d'éplucher les profils "

- " Ahh et tu m'appelles pour m'incendier pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue c'est ça !"

-" Nan ça ça sera plus tard !"

-" Ok je t'écoute "

-" Euh c'est difficile à demander mais il faut que j'essaie "

- " Dis moi tout tu n'a pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot !"

- "Ok à la sortie nord ouest de la base il y a un hangar qui ne sert a rien... Est ce que je peux faire des travaux pour pouvoir amenager mon QG là-bas ?"

- "Est ce que tu parles du hangar que voulais Kierad ?"

- "Euhh peut être"

- "Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche il lui a déjà été accordé"

- "Oui mais ça serait l'emplacement idéal on pourrait faire genre un stand de tir à la surface et tout le dessous sera assez grand pour mes locaux Kierad à qu'à se trouver un autre endroit il n'a pas forcement besoin d'être sur la base lui"

- "Donc j'en conclu que tu ne l'a pas recruté"

- "Hahahahaha m'esclaffais-je l'alcool aidant sans doute"

- "Bon je ferai mon possible"

- "Merci chef !"

- "J'ai pas dis que tu l'aurais"

- "Je sais mais ce que CM veut Dieu le veux nan ?"

- "C'est pas faux !" s'esclafa t il

- "Bon j'y go je dois aller retrouver mes hypocrites de famille"

- "Hey agent S ?"

-"Ouii ?"

- "Ne soit pas dure avec eux ils sont comme toi !"

- "Oui je sais je ne leur en veux déjà plus mais ça il ne faut pas leur dire !"

- "Diablesse !"

- "Hey !"

Il avait déjà raccroché donc c'est sur cette note d'humour joyeuse que je pris mon sac, mon téléphone et ma saccoche magique.

* * *

- "C'est moi !"

- "Hey y'a quelqu'un ?"

- "Là !" Emmett dans la cuisine bien sur !

- "Là !" Rose

- "Là !" Alice de l'étage certainement en grande discution sur la dernière robe de je sais pas quelle créateur.

- "Là !" Jasper du salon. Je ne l'avais pas vu allongé sur le canapé vu que le dit canapé était tourné vers la terrasse.

- "Ohh t'es enfin rentré mon bébé !" Ahh Edward mon amour comment pourrai je encore lui en vouloir ? Ses sourcils étaient froncés il semblait soucieux il se leva très lentement de derrière le piano où il était posté tout en me fixant de ses yeux verts qui me déstabilisent ..

- "Venez tous ici REUNION DE FAMILLEEEEEEEEEEE !"

-"Qu'est qui se passe mon amour ?"

- "Rien bébé j'ai juste quelque chose à vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle enfin je pense"

- "Tu m'intrigues Bells"

-"T'inquiètes tu comprendras bientôt"

15 minutes plus tard nous étions tous réunis dans le salon. Je me levais, fermais toutes les fenêtres, les stores et les doubles rideaux sous leurs regards ébahis.

-"Bells ?"

-"Donnez moi deux minutes s'il vous plait."

-"Ok t'es bizare aujourd'hui... C'est Edward qui te satisfait plus ?"

-"Ta gueule Em' !" répondit mon homme d'une voix dure il etait anxieux ça se voyait !

Une fois tout fermé donc l'appart' insonorisé, piano oblige pour pas ameuter la ville quand mon homme en jouait, je sortis ma petite boite magique et jetais un coup d'oeil à sa créatrice... Alice. Et ça valait le coup d'oeil : j'ai eu l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites !

-"Rummmm..." je me raclais la gorge pour attirer leur attention, bien évidement ma boite magique avait fait son effet !

- "Alors j'ai quelque chose à dire et c'est assez difficile donc s'il vous plait ne me coupez pas. Attendez que j'ai fini pour prendre la parole. Après je voudrais vous proposerais quelque chose de fort interressant mais bon on en reparle après... mais surtout rester bien concentrés sur ce que je vais vous dire et n'oubliez pas cet phrase tout au long de mon histoire "JE NE VOUS EN VEUX PAS ! PENSEZ A CE QUE VOUS RESSENTEZ A CHAQUE FOIS ET S'IL VOUS PLAIT N'OUBLIEZ PAS QU'ON S'AIME TOUS ". Edward qui était près de moi resserra sa prise sur ma hanche "N'OUBLIES PAS QUE JE T'AIME PLUS QUE N'IMPORTE QUOI ET QUE CA NE CHANGE STRICTEMENT RIEN "

- "Bella amour tu m'égares là... Qu'est ce que tu vas nous annoncer ? tu as un problème ? Oh mon Dieu !" Ses yeux s'élargissaient a une pensée désagréable pour lui et au vu de sa dernière phrase je pense savoir ce qu'il pense.

- "Edward Edward chéri non ce n'est pas ça ! Je vais très bien... ma santé va parfaitement bien... C'est juste voila..."

Je me retournais vers les autres qui étaient étrangement silencieux et continuais de fixer la boite. Je me penchai pour ouvrir le poudrier Chanel doré qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sauf que ce n'était pas un poudrier mais un brouilleur. Au moment où on l'ouvrait et retirait le cercle de tissu a l'aide duquel on se repoudre effectivement il s'activait et brouillait tout ce qui était communications vidéos, micros, etc etc...

Les lèvre d'Alice remuaient mais pas un son n'en sortait. Ils étaient tous tellement silencieux !

Après avoir soufflé j'enchainait :

-"Alors voila, le lendemain où je vous ai rencontrés, le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble Edward et moi, j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle m'a proposé une place a la CIA. Je pensais que c'était une blague et n'y ai pas prêter attention. Mais 6 mois plus tard, j'ai retrouvé sa carte dans mon porte feuille et je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Ça m'obsédait. Je voulais réellement le faire, faire quelque chose de ma vie en plus. Quelque chose que personne ou peu de personne peuvent faire. Donc le jour de mon anniversaire, je suis allé la voir et je me suis engagée. Après des mois d'entrainement, j'ai commencé à faire des petites missions et puis de plus en plus importante. Mais j'étais dans la section réserve opérationnelle. Un agent actif mais dormant on ne m'appelait que pour des raisons spécifiques ou en cas d'urgence. Aux vues de mes résultats, mon chef Conrad Mitchelle vient de me proposer une sorte de co-direction pour une cellule ultra secrète qui sera basée a Forks. On m'a fait parvenir des profils d'agents correspondants aux activités de cette cellule et j'ai eu la surpise de retrouver tous vos profils et je dit bien à TOUS !

Je les regardais tour a tour. Chacun avait le regard perdu. Au moment ou j'allais me tourner vers Edward il se leva brusquement et monta dans notre chambre. J'allais me lever pour le rejoindre quand Emmett me prit de cour en explosant de rire mais il s'arrêta derechef en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le reste du groupe. Je continuai mon chemin quand il me stoppa de nouveau en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-"Laisse je vais y aller."

- "Tu es sur ?"

- "T"inquiète je le connais !"

Je rebroussais chemin et me réinstallais. Je fixai les autres. 5 bonnes minutes plus tard toujours pas de mouvement.

Ils commençaient à assimiler. C'est vrai moi j'ai eu toute la journée pour me faire à l'idée et deux verres de vodka aussi.

Je me levai et allai chercher la bouteille de whisky et sortis 6 verres. Au moment ou je revenais, Edward et Emmett redescendaient. Je ne regardais même pas mon homme dans les yeux. On verra ça plus tard.

Je nous versai un double et tendu le verre à chacun. Ils me regardaient bizarement mais étaient toujours aussi silencieux . Bizare surtout venant d'Alice

- "Bon je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler mais je n'ai pas fini. Donc voila, je ne vous en veux pas parce que vous êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Mais vous êtes les meilleurs donc c'est à vous de décider. Je vous laisse une semaine pour vous décider mais qu'on soit bien clairs : votre réponse n'aura bien sûr aucun incident sur notre vie. Si vous êtes partants tant mieux pour moi, sinon tampis mais prenez cette décision en votre âme et conscience. Et bon je ne voudrais pas me faire l'avocat du diable mais c'est une occas' en or vue les salaires et les avantages. Vu que c'est moi le boss..." terminai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère puis je pris mon verre et le vidai d'une traite. Je posai mes mains sur mon visage et souffla quand j'entendis du mouvement les réactions tant attendues arrivaient

-"Euh... Bella ?"

* * *

Voila ne me tuez pas je sais ça devait arriver plus tôt mais désolée j'étais en vacances *se cache *

Alors qui va commencer a parler ? comment vont ils réagir et surtout COMMENT Edward va prendre la nouvelle ?

J'attend vos réactions pour savoir

Encore un chapitre ou deux et vous aurez les réponses à vos questions mais encore plus d'autres questions en tête lolll

A très vite je sais pas quand mais je pense deux semaine trois au plus tard

et un grand un immense merci ptitewam du forum qui a eu la bonte de bien vouloir corriger se chapitre merci a toi poulette !

bsx bsx je vous aime

samy


	7. fontfontexcuserfontfont

**Coucou tous le monde **

Alors je m'**excuse énormement** pour ma si longue absence qui est je vous l'accorde **inacceptable** alors par respect pour le peu de lecteur qui me reste mais que j'aime beaucoup je vous dois quelques explication :

Alors comme vous le savez j'étais en irlande mais depuis mi aout j'avais changer de famille et dans ma nouvelle famille je n'avais pas internet et je travaillais énormement se qui m'empechais d'écrire

Ensuite fin decembre je suis rentrer en france mais c'étais les fêtes de noël et ma famille à qui j'ai beaucoup manqué ne ma pas laché pas moyen d'avoir 5 min loll

puis j'ai du remonté chez mes parent pour recupérer mes dernières affaires en vue de mon emmenagement dans les bouches du rhône (hello le soleil , les plages , les mec , hihihi !) j'ai du resté 1 mois sur paris sans internet

Mais je suis enfin **revenu **avec des** idées plein la tête **et du **temps pour ecrire **donc si il reste quelq'un qui aime cette fic je tiens a présenter mes plus plate excuse

J'ai également une annonce à faire ma correctrice popolove est deborder en se moment et donc ne peut plus me corriger mes chapitres. Alors si quelqu'un est **disponible et intérressé** sa serai geniale parce que le prochain chapitre est disponible mais pas corriger .

Sur ce je vous des gros bisous

Je vous aime fort

A très vite

BSX BSX

samy


	8. Révélations et déclarations

Coucou tout le monde

Alors chose promis chose du voile prochain chapitre je suis desoler qu'il soit si court je vous promais de me rattraper.

Je dois un grand merci à galwinthe ma super nouvelle beta que je te remercie grandement.

Et bien sur je remercie **TOUTES **mes lectrices qui malgrès mes difficultés sont encore présente. MERCI beaucoup je vous adore

j'ai déjà commencer le prochain chapitre je vais faire aussi vite que possible

tendrement

samy

réponses aux anonymes :

sonia : je n'ai pas eu ton adresse mail desoler mais galwinthe c'est proposer mais je te remercie de ta proposition. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

ana : Merci beaucoup je te remercie de ton message sa me touche. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

lyllou : Merci beaucoup heureuse aussi d'être de retour à bientôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**J'ESPERE QUE CETTE SUITE VOUS PLAIRA. BONNE LECTURE. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations et déclarations**

Oh mon Dieu elle sait.

Elle sait que je suis pas celui que je dis être. Que je lui ai menti et ça depuis le début.

Je sens tout mon corps se tendre et mes oreilles bourdonner je n'entends qu'une phrase à répétition qui passe en boucle dans ma tête. « _CIA »_ et « _Je me suis engagée ». _Mon cœur bat à 100 miles à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser Bella fait le même boulot que nous mais oh mon Dieu cela veut dire qu'elle part en mission et qu'elle risque sa vie tout le temps, j'aurai pu la perdre à n'importe quel moment.

C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas demandée en mariage sinon cela ferait longtemps que je l'aurai épousée mais il m'était inconcevable de l'épouser ou pire lui faire des enfants sans qu'elle sache tout de moi de A à Z et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de lui dire pour l'instant c'est pour ça que j'étais bien mais pas vraiment à 100% quand on n'est que tous les deux j'ai toujours peur de craquer et de tout lui dire.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu se problème, jouer la comédie manipuler les gens ça je sais faire, je suis même bon, très bon, mais ma belle a toujours fait naître en moi des choses que je ne soupçonnais même pas que ce soit la première fois que je l'ai vu dans ce couloir, ou dans le bureau de son père quand on n'a fait l'amour pour la première fois, et même sa panique dans l'ascenseur quand je lui ai déclaré ma flamme.

je n'ai jamais paniqué avec tout ça a toujours été parfaitement naturel.

On ne se pose pas de question tout est simple, enfin tout était simple parce que là, maintenant tout est chamboulé. J'ai trop de mal à réfléchir et elle qui est près de moi je la regarde et en plus tout s'embrouille d'un côté je ressens du soulagement qu'elle soit enfin au courant mais de la panique qu'elle fasse la même activité que moi. Activité qui est la plupart du temps très dangereuse mais je ressens aussi de la joie parce qu'à présent on va pouvoir réellement parler de notre avenir. Mais si elle ne veut plus de moi aussi parce que je fais ce job et puis on est tous au courant que nous sommes de la CIA à cause de certaine mission en commun et si...

Tout ça va trop vite. Mais après tout est-ce qu'on a déjà pris notre temps pour faire quoi que ce soit elle et moi. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me lève d'un bond je monte dans ma chambre le plus vite possible. Je dois la trouver et tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais c'est comme une pulsion, un besoin compulsif. Seulement j'ai à peine le temps d'arriver à ma chambre que mon gros nounours de frère m'interpelle je me retourne pas et entre dans ma chambre.

- "Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?"

- "Il faut que je trouve un truc ?"

- "Tu es sérieux là ? Ta moitié vient de te dire qu'elle est au courant du plus gros secret que tu lui caches. C'est une chose qui aurai pu détruire votre couple mais qu'en plus elle fait la même chose que nous donc que tu auras toujours un œil sur elle pour la protéger. Elle nous annonce tout ça et attend une réaction de ta part mais non toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te casser alors qu'elle est au bord de la panique en bas ?"

-" Non mais ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu ne comprends pas Em tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu mourir, toutes ces missions qu'elle a faites et puis il n'y a pas que ça, bien sûr que je me fiche de tout, la seule chose qui compte c'est elle mais là de suite j'ai besoin de deux minutes OK tu peux comprendre ça ?" commençai-je à m'énerver.

- "OK, OK t'énerve pas vieux je te laisse mais ne sois pas trop long."

- "Dis-lui que euh j'a... J'arrive."

- "Tu rigoles ! Moi je t'attends ici mec en bas c'est trop bizarre et puis tu savais toi pour Jazz et Lili quand même notre propre sœur ?"

- "Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?" demandai-je confus ne voyant pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

-"Ha, ha, ha, ha t'as décroché juste après que ta belle t'ait dit faire parti de la CIA idiot elle a découvert tous nos profils. Tu piges ? Jazz, Rose toi et moi d'accord ont le savait mais mec Lili notre Lili à la CIA tu le savais ?"

- "Lili à la CIA pour faire quoi ? Redessiner la tenue des agent ! souris-je c'est fou sa notre petite sœur chérie je sens qu'on va tous devoir discuter de tous ça ! C'est bon Em redescends je te suis je récupère juste un truc dans ma chambre."

- "Oh et c'est quoi ?"

- "Tu n'en sauras rien allez bouge bear !" je savais qu'il n'aimait pas quand je l'appelais comme ça.

Il sortit enfin de ma chambre, je pris mon porte-feuille dans ma veste où se trouvait l'objet que je conservais depuis maintenant 2 mois et 17 jours je soufflais un bon coup puis descendis rejoindre ma famille et surtout Bella.

Plus je descendais et moins je savais ce que j'allais dire. Arrivé en bas Bella était en train de servir à boire elle me tournait le dos. Bon allez Edward tu es un homme tu te jettes sans réfléchir sur des hommes armés ce n'est pas un petit bout de femme du haut de ses 1m65 même pas qui vont te faire peur hein !

Foutrement ouiiiii !

-" Euh Bella ?"

- "Oui ?"

- "Il faut qu'on parle."

- "Oh Edward je sais ce que tu vas me dire je suis désolée de t'avoir menti je te jure que je ne voulais pas mais je n'avais pas le choix tu sais ce que c'est hein !"

- "Hey bébé du calme bien sûr que je te t'en veux pas mais j'aurai tellement aimé que tu ne t'engages pas. "

_Nan Edward ne va pas par l__à__ tu la connais pourtant !_

- "Attend comment ça ? tu aurais aimé que JE ne m'engage pas alors toi tu as le droit de t'engager mais pas moi c'est ça ?"

-" Bah ce n'est pas ça mais tu sais c'est dangereux les missions et je ne voudr..."

**PDV BELLA**

- "Donc tu penses que TOI tu es capable de t'en sortir dans tes missions dangereuses et moi nan c'est ça que la petite Swan n'est pas capable de se défendre toute seule ou de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre hein c'est ça ?" je criais à présent

Je voyais les autres faire la navette entre Edward et moi. J'ai même aperçu Emmett tenter de sourire et de parler mais vite interrompu par Rosalie mais j'étais tellement en colère que je n'y ai pas fait attention.

- "Mais n'importe quoi je n'ai jamais dit ça et comment voulais-tu que je réagisse hein ? Je viens d'apprendre que la femme que j'aime risque sa vie toutes les semaines et que quand bien même il lui serait arrivé quelque chose je n'aurai même pas su la vérité. Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse quand j'apprends que la future mère de mes enfants me crie dessus alors que JE m'inquiète pour elle. Et j'ai cette putain de bague qui me brûle mais je ne voulais pas te demander de m'épouser avant que tu saches toute le vérité mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité alors que je pensais sérieusement mettre un terme avec ma collaboration au sein de la CIA alors que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire alors qu'il n'y a que la dedans que je me sente utile tout ça j'aurai pu le mettre à la poubelle et ça juste pour ne pas te mettre en danger par rapport à moi ou mes activités et maintenant TU me cries dessus alors que je suis..."

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase les larmes coulant sur mes joues je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Les mot qu'il m'avait dits et surtout la façon dans un coup de nerfs ce n'était pas réfléchi c'était brouillon mais plus sincère et surtout BEAUCOUP plus excitant.

- "Je t'aime Edward Anthony Cullen !"

- "Plus que tout et à jamais ma chérie !"

Nous étions encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous embrasser dans notre bulle quand je sentis un liquide plus que froid s'écoulait sur moi.

-" Mais qu'est..."

- "Bon c'est fini le passage Bisounours moi je veux des détails sur Bellara Croft Swan bien sûr ça doit valoir le détour !"

- "Ha, ha très drôle Em," répondit Edward.

- "Il n'a pas tout à fait tort," renchérit Rosalie.

- "Oui c'est vrai ça c'est un truc de fou on n'est tous engagés sans le savoir !" dis-je.

- "N'en sois pas si sûre Rose moi je connais une personne qui vit dans cette famille mais qui à ce que je vois sait très bien mener une deuxième vie n'est ce pas Alice ! " toute penaude Alice baissa les yeux s'est vrai ça.

-" **ATTENDEZ !** "hurla Edward de façon à faire sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

- "NAN MAIS TU ES CON OU QUOI TU M'AS FAIT UNE PEUR BLEUE."

- "OUI MAIS JE N'AVAIS PAS FINI ALORS BOUCLE-LA!" silence total dans la pièce je fixai Edward avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas sa soudaine euh comment dire crise d'autoritarisme.

- "Ben vas-y on t'écoute bébé pas la peine de morde."

- "Désolé je ne voulais pas, en fait rien ne se passe comme prévu."

Il me lâcha et commença à faire les cent pas j'étais de plus en plus perdue de toute façon toute cette dernière journée me semblait impossible la découverte de la véritable activité de ma famille puis la déclaration d'Edward j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve je fus interrompue dans mon monologue intérieur par Edward qui me prit les mains.

-" J'avais tout prévu toi moi une plage au coucher du soleil nos pied nus dans le sable après une journée très ensoleillée et pas cette situation et encore moins en présence de tout le monde mais je ne peux plus attendre j'ai déjà trop attendu.

Il posa un genou au sol et mon cœur rata un battement pour repartir à toute allure.

-"Edward... "il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un écrin.

- "Isabella Marie Swan je sais que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire que les révélations de cette journée pourront te faire dire non mais chaque fibre de mon être réagit en ta présence tous les matins quand je me lève et que je te tiens dans mes bras me paraît un miracle en soi chaque fois que tu rentres dans une pièce mon cœur s'accélère, chaque fois que tu me dis « je t'aime » je renais depuis que nos regards se sont croisés depuis ce soir là , mon âme s'est enchaînée à la tienne de manière irréversible et chaque fois que je partais en mission sans que tu le saches j'avais l'impression de m'éteindre mais quand je rentrai et pouvais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras c'était l'extase à l'état pure c'est pour cela qu'à présent je ne peux plus attendre une seule nano seconde de plus pour te demander de lier officiellement mon avenir ma vie et mon âme à la tienne. Bella mon ange veux-tu devenir ma femme ?" je pleurer à chaudes larmes à présent c'est la plus belle déclaration que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-" O... ouiiiiiii", il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser et je me serrai tellement fort contre mon Edward, mon ange, mon âme sœur, mon tout...

C'est un sanglot qui nous fit reprendre nos esprits et surtout conscience que nous étions plus seuls je me sentis rougir puis me tournais vers notre famille.

Alice et Rose étaient en larme, Emmett avait les yeux qui brillaient beaucoup et Jasper le plus pudique avait les larmes aux yeux.

- "Bordel Edward je ne te savais pas aussi mielleux frérot !"

Eclat de rire général.

- "Qu'est que tu peux être con parfois Emmett c'est dingue", lui rétorqua Jazz.

- "Pff ce n'est pas comme si toi tu étais capable de me dire des choses pareilles."

-" Hey je t'avais emmener en week-end superrrrrrr romantique moi !"

- "Tu parles !"

- "Quoi Rose t'as pas aimé ?"

-" Mais si mon gros doudou."

Après toutes ces émotions il me resta une chose à faire je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit bout de chou de meilleure amie dans cette état je me séparais d'Edward et m'avançais vers Alice qui était en larme et je sais que ce n'était pas que dû à l'émotion de voir son frère me demander en mariage.

- "Alice ?"

- "Oh Bella je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais dû tout te dire mais au début ce n'était pas prémédité j'aimais bien ce genre de petit jardin secret et puis quand je me suis fait arrêter j'avais trop honte et quand je suis rentrée à la CIA et bien ça faisait trop longtemps j'avais trop peur que tu m'en veuilles je suis désolée, désolée je t'en prie pardonne-moi je ferai tout ce que tu veux," elle se jeta dans mes bras et je ne pus que la serrer en retour jamais je ne pourrai lui résister à cette petite chose, c'était MA meilleure amie.

- "Je te pardonne à une condition que tu sois mon témoin."

- "Oh Bella !"

-" Et toi Rose tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur bien entendu !"

- "Oh Bella !"

Nous nous serrâmes toutes les trois pendant un moment quand.

- "**ATTENDEZ !"**

- "Ils ne sont pas frère pour rien ses deux là," chuchotai-je.

-"Quoi Emmett ?"

- "Alice depuis quand tu fais partie de l'armée et encore mieux de la CIA et pire depuis quand tu t'es faite arrêter ?"

-" Ça fait beaucoup de question d'un coup Emmett," répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- "Alice..."

- "Hey je propose plutôt qu'on aille se rafraîchir quelques minutes pour nous remettre de nos émotions et qu'on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure pour tout s'expliquer et que chef Bella nous explique nos nouvelle attribution OK ? "dit Jasper et son calme légendaire !

Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Edward m'entraîna avec empressement vers notre chambre !

* * *

**N'hesitez pas a me dire se que vous en pensez c'est mon seul salaire. A très vite.**


	9. engagement

**Coucou tous le monde.**

Je sais j'ai dit que je ne vous ferez pas attendre mais désoler ma recherche de travail ma pris plus de temps que je ne pensais. Désoler encore. J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira je vous promets d'essayer de vous fournir un autre chapitre très rapidement.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Réponses au anonymes :

Camille : je te remercie énormément de ta review elle m'a beaucoup touché écoute si il y a des choses qui ne sont pas clair n'hésite pas a me le dire que j'éclaire ta lanterne. Lol merci encore bsx

Helimoen : ta review m'a beaucoup amusé il ressemble beaucoup aux reviews que je laisse aussi lol contente que ma fic te plaise voila la suite tant attendu.

Les personnages principaux de cette histoire appartiennent bien entendu a Stéphanie Meyer je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

Un enorme merci a ma beta galwinthe qui fait un travail excellent et surtout rapide et qui ne desespère pas avec moi loll. Merci tu es genial.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Il me plaqua contre la porte et s'attaqua à mon cou descendant sur ma poitrine détachant mon chemisier sur son chemin.

Mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux les yeux clos sa main remontant le long de ma cuisse sur ma hanche remontant le long de mon flan sur le côté de mon sein me faisant frissonner malgré mes vêtements, un gémissement lui échappa.

-J'ai envi de toi mon amour.

-Humm.

Il commença à déboutonner mon pantalon et moi sa chemise. Quand un gros boom retentit de l'autre côté de la porte nous faisant sursauter.

-Hey arrêtez vos cochonnerie on vous attend.

Nous soupirâmes en même temps.

Edward souffla la tête dans mon cou.

-Allez allons-y maintenant on sera plus vite revenu.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et descendîmes rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous réunis et discutaient à voix basse quand ils me vîmes un silence de plombs s'établit.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil pendant qu'Edward alla rejoindre les autres sur les deux autres canapés du salon, je soufflais un bon coup.

-Bon je propose que chacun me raconte son entrée dans la CIA et après je vous exposerai le poste que je vous propose. Comme cela on pourra tous être au point. Quoi ? Demandai-je.

Ils me regardaient bizarrement.

-Euh ben en fait, commença Jasper, moi je suis déjà au courant de tout à part pour la tienne puis que c'est lors d'une mission sauvetage que j'ai rencontré les frères Cullen et puis c'est moi qui ai fait rentrer Rose. Pour ce qui est d'Alice je l'ai découvert le jour de notre rencontre en fait.

-OK donc il n'y a que moi qui ne savais rien !

-Non pas du tout à part Jasper PERSONNE ne savait qu'Alice Lucie Pratt Cullen ne faisait partie de la CIA nan mais franchement quels sont tes attributions ! S'exclama Emmett.

Alice se tortilla sur elle-même puis souffla d'un coup.

-Bon c'est bon je vais vous raconter et bien voilà tout a commencé quand j'avais 14 ans il y avait un défilé à Seattle et maman ne voulait pas me payer un billet...

-Mais on y avait été à ce défilé je m'en rappelle tu m'y avais traîné de force. M'ecriais je

-Oui et toi après tu m'avais obligé à t'accompagner au simulateur de vole de la base.

-Normal j'ai dû me taper 4h de défilé sans parler des 4h de voyage aller retour.

-STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Bella boucle la et toi Alice continues ton histoire ! S'énerva Rose, c'était toujours elle qui mettait les haut la dans nos chamaillerie à moi et Alice ça depuis longtemps.

-Ok, OK bon je continus, maman ne voulait pas que j'y aille mais je savais que la station de radio éclipse en offrait mais je n'avais pas réussi à en avoir. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais bon bref comme j'étais très déterminée à cette époque...

-Comme si tu ne l'étais plus, marmonna Edward.

-Alors c'est pourquoi – continua Alice sans relever la phrase d'Edward – j'ai cherché un autre moyen de m'en procurer. Au début je voulais en faire des faux mais je n'avais pas accès à la bonne imprimante alors que je commençais à désespérer quand j'ai commencé à aller sur certain site qui vendait des places et c'est alors que je me suis énervée et je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à pirater le site et pu télécharger les fameuses place. Ça a continué comme ça je me suis rendu compte que j'arrivais à faire plein de chose en informatique jusqu'au jour de mes 15 ans où je me suis faite arrêter pour avoir piraté un dossier secret que je pensais être les nouveaux model du créateur Riley Johnson mais en faite c'était une société écran de la CIA donc alors que je faisais les boutiques avec ma mère à Port Angeles quand deux hommes nous ont suivi et abordé, ils voulaient me parler toute seule mais maman n'a pas voulu me laisser vu que je suis mineur et comme à cette époque là elle était encore la secrétaire du chef de la base de Forks c'est pourquoi elle les a reconnu en fait c'était la police militaire ils nous ont donc emmenées dans un bureau à Seattle où ils ont fait cette proposition à ma mère et à moi. Soit je travaillais pour eux soit je partais en prison. Bien entendu maman a commencé à s'énerver vu qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Mais moi je savais que c'était par rapport à l'informatique et ça m'excitait j'étais enfin douée pour quelque chose. À partir de là ils m'ont fait décrypter certain dossier mais surtout au moment d'aller en terminal ils m'ont fait étudier certaine chose tel que l'ingénierie et autres choses et ils se sont surtout rendu compte que j'avais une mémoire visuelle très accru. Ce n'est que qu'après l'université que je suis rentrée à la CIA dans la cellule de Seattle.

J'étais abasourdi c'est juste waouh !

-Attends mais on n'est aussi de la cellule de Seattle ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Oui je sais mais moi je ne travaille pas dans leur locaux mais ici !

-Comment ça ici ?

-Ben en fait maman est au courant que je travaille pour la CIA et donc c'est elle qui nous a trouvé cette maison et en fait il y a un sous sol qui est mon lieu de travail mais s'il vous plait ne m'en voulait pas, finit-elle dans un souffle.

-Waouh ça c'est du secret ! déclara Rosalie.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! dit Edward sonné.

-Bon OK je comprends quelques petits trucs maintenant. Tu me parais soudain moins bizarre chérie, déclarai-je.

-Oh Bella, s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Après un Câlin avec ma meilleure amie nous reprîmes :

-Donc je récapitule pour Alice c'est bon je connais son histoire, Edward et Emmett aussi, Rose et Jazz vous je pourrais le savoir à moins que vous vouliez bien m'expliquer ?

-Ben en fait ce n'est pas compliqué, moi je me suis fait recruter par la voix normale si je puis dire adolescent rebelle j'ai fait comme tu le sais pas mal de conneries avant de m'engager chez les marines puis au bout de 3 ans je me suis vu proposer d'entrer en tant qu'agent actif à la CIA mais en freelance. Je restais à un poste de chef d'équipe des forces delta de la marines et on m'appelait pour des missions de sauvetage c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour Emmett et Edward quand j'ai dû aller libérer Emmett et empêcher Edward de finir devant la cours martiale voire pire quand monsieur avait décidé d'aller le libérer en solo.

-Euh pour moi c'est à peu de chose près pareil, engagement en tant que chef mécanicienne pour toute voiture de guerre et avion même pas un an après mon engagement je me suis faite recruter pour être agent de terrain dans les Delta Forces. J'ai refusé une première fois puis par la suite ils m'ont proposé d'être agent actif des Delta Forces Spéciales que j'ai accepté. Il y a 6 mois, je changeais de spécialité pour être chef de l'armement et stratégie au sein de la cellule de Seattle avec pour couverture chef de l'armement et adjoint à la stratégie de la base 117 à Forks.

-OK, bon il me faudra un petit moment pour m'y faire vraiment mais bon OK ! Alors je suppose que vous savez tous comment j'ai atterri à l'armée et je vous ai déjà expliqué comment je me suis faite recruter alors voilà mon chef Conrad Michelle...

-Attends Conrad Michelle est ton chef ?

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une légende ce mec. C'est lui qui a le record de tir et d'apnée de toute la cellule.

-Euh non Em c'est l'agent S qui l'a détrôné pour le tir et c'est moi qui vais bientôt le détrôner à ma prochaine évaluation.

-Putain qu'il est fort c'est agent S j'aimerais bien me mesurer à lui pour un test. À ce qu'il parait c'est justement Michelle qui l'a formé il ne tarit pas d'éloge pour lui m'a dit mon chef.

J'étais abasourdi comme ça CM parlait de moi je croyais qu'il fallait à tous pris garder le secret et nom d'un chien pourquoi tout le monde pensait que j'étais un mec. Je ne dis rien et laissais les garçons à leur discussion de comparaison de leur force contre ce « si puissant » agent S. Après quelques minutes Rosalie mit les haut la. Alice elle sera ma main qu'elle avait gardé dans la sienne et me fit un petit sourire signe qu'elle savait qui était le véritable agent S.

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de baver devant cet agent peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer !

-Oh ne soit pas jalouse ma Rosie c'est toi la meilleure de toute façon.

-Ferme-la ! Emmett.

-Bon je continue donc j'ai eu une sorte de promotion, ainsi il va y avoir une cellule spéciale ouverte à Forks donc Michelle m'en a donné la direction je suis chargée de recruter tous les agents, de trouver le lieu et bien entendu de trouver un coordinateur qui sera chargé de la direction quand je suis sur le terrain. C'est là que vous entrés en jeu. Rosalie je veux que tu sois mon second en tant que coordinatrice, Emmett et Edward des agents actifs, Jasper tu as le choix ou agent actif ou agent de liaison entre la cellule et la CIA et Alice bien évidement tu gardes ton poste d'ingénieur tu as carte blanche. Après je vous laisse le choix de venir ou pas bien qu'il faut absolument que cette conversation reste confidentielle si vous refusez vous ne serez pas où est le lieu que j'ai choisi bien que j'aimerai vraiment mais alors vraiment que vous acceptiez. Il reste beaucoup de chose à faire alors j'aimerais avoir votre réponse assez rapidement bien sûr, débitai-je à toute vitesse tant l'émotion était forte à cette instant. Je me rassis ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que je m'étais levée.

-Pas besoin d'attendre pour Bella, bien évidement que j'accepte j'ai hâte de travailler avec toi ma belle, déclara Rosalie.

-J'en suis aussi ça ne me changera pas de toute façon mais au moins je pourrais même te parler avant des idées que j'ai, répondit Alice suivie de Jasper.

-J'en suis Bella mais en tant qu'agent actif.

-OK, Edward, Emmett vous n'en êtes pas ?

-Mais tu es dingue bien sûr que j'en suis et je suis même très pressé de voir les locaux dis Bell's tu penses pouvoir recruter l'agent S.

-Bien sûr Emmett je le connais il est déjà d'accord, souris-je une idée diabolique vient de Em traverser l'esprit.

Edward était le seul qui n'avait pas répondu je ne voulais pas le forcer c'était une décision qu'il devait prendre seul je ne devais pas l'influencer.

-Bon maintenant que tout est clair je propose un dîner au resto pour fêter ça et puis après Alice j'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi.

-Super ! C'est quoi ?

-Tu le sauras demain alors ça vous dit ce resto ?

-Plutôt ouais j'ai la dalle moi.

-Ça nous aurait étonnés Em.

-Et en plus on doit fêter dignement les fiançailles de nos tourtereaux.

-Ça vous dit qu'on aille à l'italien du centre ?

-Le même où on a été pour les fiançailles d'Emmett et toi, Rose ?

-Oui, super en plus il est très bon et l'ambiance est géniale.

-OK je réserve.

-OK viens Bella je vais t'aider à te préparer.

-Quoi mais non je reste comme ça.

-Mais tu es frappée toi... FIANCAILLES non d'un chien tu ne voudras pas y aller habiller comme une souillon non plus ?

-Hey dis tout de suite que je m'habille comme sac !

-Loin de moi cette idée ma chère, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Edward toujours aussi calme et silencieux près de moi il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Il ne dit rien bien que ça m'étonne que personne ait remarqué qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir répondu.

-Tu es parfaite bien que j'ai une préférence quand tu es nue, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille si bas que personne ne l'entendit bien évidement je rougissais comme une écolière.

-OK alors allons-y, répondis-je avant de lui sauter dessus.

Après une préparation tyrannique avec Alice et Rose nous partîmes pour le restaurant.

Ce fut une excellente soirée malgré les débordements d'Emmett et Alice et du petit manège d'Edward ce salaud n'a pas arrêté de me toucher, me caresser sous la table où quand il m'a aidé à mettre mon manteau de telle manière que maintenant je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de ma vie, ni aussi frustrée.

-Bon et bien Edward et moi nous rentrons à la maison vous faites quoi vous ? demandai-je à Rose et Emmett. Alice et Jasper s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Nous marchions tranquillement pour rejoindre les voitures

-On ne sait pas encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas la maison est à vous pour ce soir, me répondit Rose avec un clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas à mon lourdaud de future beau-frère.

-Comme ça tu pourras la faire crier autant que tu veux hein Eddy.

-La ferme teddy bear.

-Hey ! Rose le tirait vers leur voiture.

Une fois qu'ils soient montés dans leur voiture et qu'ils ne soient plus en vus je me tournais vers Edward. Mais à peine tournée dans sa direction je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur mes lèvres, un gémissement m'échappa.

-J'ai cru que l'on ne serait jamais seuls, chuchota-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Tu sais qu'on n'est au beau milieu de la rue là ? Ramène-moi à la maison bébé.

-Humm à vos ordres chef.

Je le tirais vers la voiture toujours nos lèvres sellées.

Le trajet a été trèeees dur entre sa main qui avait élu domicile entre mes jambes et moi je n'avais même pas le droit de le toucher pour éviter un accident pff !

Mais à peine rentrés qu'il me jeta sur une de ses épaules et qu'il courut jusque dans notre chambre.

-À nous deux ma belle !

-C'est quand tu veux mon beau.

Il commença par m'enlever ma robe, mes sous-vêtements, mes bas tandis que je le déshabillais tant bien que mal. Une fois tous nos vêtements furent à terre il se jeta sur ma bouche puis descendit alternant petits baisers et coup de langue. Puis tout en caresse il me saisit les mains pour les mettre au-dessus de ma tête et sans que je m'y attende il me les attacha au montant du lit.

-Edward !

-Je ne te veux rien que pour moi pour l'instant.

Et il continua sa descente jusqu'à ma poitrine, il titilla avec une extrême attention mes tétons alternant encore entre les sucer, les mordiller et les lécher pour souffler dessus par la suite me rendant aux portes du Paradis. Je suis sûre qu'une flaque s'étendait sur le drap tellement j'étais prête à l'accueillir.

-Edward je t'en prisssssssssss.

Au moment même où je le suppliais il toucha mon paquet de nerf avec juste un effleurement.

-S'il te plaît mon amour.

-Chut !

Et il continua avec sa langue et ses dents toujours en descendant plus bas. Arrivé à mon nombril il fit tourner sa langue autour et à l'intérieur en déclenchant de plus en plus de frissons en moi des gémissements de plus en plus fort et sans que je m'y attende il entra deux doigt en moi avec force déclenchant mon cri. Il ne me laissa pas reprendre mes esprit qu'il commença un va-et-vient plus que rapide. Je jouis très rapidement sur sa mains en un cri.

-.

Ensuite il m'embrassa.

-C'était génial mon amour maintenant détache-moi que je puisse te toucher.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites après m'avoir tenté comme ça toute la soirée.

-Quoi non Edward c'est plutôt toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me chauffer.

-Oui j'avoue, rigola-t-il.

-Alors tu veux bien me détacher ?

-Humm non.

Il recommença à me caresser, me lécher, me mordre encore quelques minutes et j'allais finir dingue.

-Edward fait quelque… fait quelque ch... hummmmmmmmmm. Edward je t'en supplie fait quelque .

Il me pénétra jusqu'à la garde.

-Putain Bella !

Il prit mes jambe qu'il passa sur ses épaule et commença un va-et-vient d'un rythme effréné.

Je le sentis m'élargir d'une manière délicieusement bonne, presque douloureuse tellement c'était bon, nos gémissements toujours de plus en plus fort emplirent la pièce peut-être même le pays tout entier !

-Bella je vais venir viens mon ange !

-Humm j'arrive.

Après un énième coup de rein nous jouîmes de concert !

Il retomba sur moi essoufflé, moi j'étais encore quelque par entre les cieux et la terre sur un nuage de plénitude.

-C'était magique je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu me rattaches quand tu veux bébé.

Il rigola puis me détacha. Et nous continuâmes à célébrer nos fiançailles tout le reste de la nuit avant de s'écrouler de sommeil. Il m'avait prise contre la porte dans les escaliers, dans la cuisine – ont était descendus manger un quelque chose – puis une fois dans le salon. Il avait le bonheur de me faire un cunnilingus sur les escaliers quand puis je lui avais rendu l'appareil sur le pas de notre chambre pour ensuite terminer en apothéose avec une magnifique levrette sur le coin du bureau et enfin j'ai demandé grâce à cause de ma foufoune surchauffée.

C'est le téléphone qui nous a réveillés vers quatorze heures.

-Allô, répondit Edward.

-Hey la maison est toujours debout ? j'entendais la grosse voix d'Emmett à travers le combiner.

-Ha, ha très drôle bear qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi rien mais une certaine agence du nom de la CIA plus particulièrement un certain agent Carter...

-Merde écoute j'arrive au QG dans 30 minutes.

-T'inquiète j'y suis allé et c'était juste pour nous confirmer que la dernière mission a été un succès et du coup on n'a une perm de 30 jours mon Rocco.

-OK bon alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Pour te tenir au courant et vous prévenir que l'on va rentrer c'est tout.

-OK merci. Vous serrez là dans combien de temps ?

-Euh à peu près une heure.

-OK à toute.

-Humm, je m'étirais après qu'Edward eut raccroché.

-J'ai mal partout !

-Ha, ha moi ça va, fanfaronna-t-il.

-T'es un marrant toi.

-Mais non bébé écoute, reste là je vais te faire couler un bain et pendant que tu te relaxeras j'irai inspecter les dégâts qu'on n'a fait hier soir.

-Humm OK.

Ce fut après un bain bien relaxant ainsi qu'un brin de ménage pour Edward que nous nous retrouvions serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Je repensais au fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas répondu à ma proposition d'emploi pour l'APO.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensive !

-Quoi oh non je repensais à toute les révélations d'hier.

-Oui c'est vrai j'ai un peu de mal à y croire il me faudra encore certainement encore un peu de temps.

-C'est vrai. Euh Edward je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais ce soir je dois appeler mon chef pour lui donner la liste des chefs de section que j'aurais recruté et hum en fait tu n'as... euh tu n'as toujours pas répondu et je voulais te dire que si tu n'es pas intéressé ou si ça t'embête de travailler avec moi ce n'est pas grave.

C'est l'éclat de rire d'Edward qui me coupa de mon monologue minable.

-Parce que tu doutes de ma réponse mais il est évident Bella que c'est oui même si tout le reste du groupe aurait refusé. Moi j'aurais accepté maintenant que je sais que nous avons le même job c'est évident que je ne désire pas autre chose et qui c'est cela sera même plus facile je te connais bien mieux que qui conque alors après quelque simulation de combat et autre entraînement je pense qu'on sera les meilleurs.

C'est immensément soulagée que je le serai dans mes bras.

-Merci mon amour.

-Je t'aime.

Nous étions tous au salon pour pouvoir bien mettre en place les nouveau profil.

-Bon récapitulons nous avons :

Bella chef de service adjoint et agent de terrai

Rosalie chef adjoint et agent de terrain

Emmett et Edward agents de terrain

Alice agent technique

Jasper Agent de liaisons entre l'APO et la CIA et agent de terrain de réserve

Moly Apple chef tireur d'élite avec sous son commandement une équipe de cinq tireurs d'élite qui sont Marc Bosco, Marcus Parker, David Kennedy, Anthony Mc Cullugh, Peter Ryan.

Après nous avons Demetri Kavanagh, chef d'équipe d'extraction avec John Paul qui lui aura une équipe de dix agents.

J'ai aussi recruté deux agents dormant un de la NSA et l'autre de la cellule anti-terroristes de New-York ça peut toujours servir.

-Et question armement ? Questionna Rose.

-Alors nous avons tout ce qu'on demandera mais à partir de notre investiture nous ne serons plus considérés comme de la CIA.

-Le seul qui connaîtra le protocole c'est Jasper.

-Il y aura un supérieur qui prendra ses ordres demain nous le rencontrerons dans l'après midi c'est lui qui recrutera l'équipe médicale.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas relou.

-Edward nous verrons bien alors notre QG sera sur la base.

-Pardon ?

-Oui nous irons juste après que cette réunion soit terminée.

-C'est OK pour moi d'autre question ?

Je regardais mes collègues les uns après les autres puis nous nous levâmes pour aller rejoindre MC et notre nouveau boss.

C'est le début de notre nouvelle vie et je l'adore déjà !

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire tous se que vous pensez de mon chapitre je veux tous savoir les bon comme les mauvais commentaires. Je vous adore.

Bsx Bsx

Samy


	10. excuse et explication note

**Coucou y'a encore quelqu'un j'en serai heureuse et étonnée pour être honnête avec vous .**

Je tiens tout d'abord a m'excuser de cet arrêt brutal de cette fiction et surtout de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelle alors MILLES EXCUSES .

Quelque petite explication:

Tout d'abord la raison principale est que juste après avoir poster le dernier chapitre qui remonte a plus d'un an déjà j'ai trouvé du travail mais dans la restauration qui dit que j'ai des horaires vraiment merdique je suis tout le temps fatiguer s'ajoute à sa que j'ai déménagé deux fois y'a eu les vacances puis j'ai du changer de pc se qui fait que tous se que j'avais pu écrire pour m'avancer mon plan initiale pour cette fic tout à été perdu.

Du coup j'ai décider de reprendre cette fiction mais j'ai changer la trame je recommence a écrire mais cette fois je sauvegarde trois fois (et on ne se moque pas hein lol ) pour vous donner une idée sa sera un mélange de dark Angel et alias deux série que j'affectionne et qui m'ont énormément inspiré.

Je n'en dit pas plus et j'espère que quelque personne seront encore intéresser par ma fiction et surtout n'hésiter pas a me contacter pour tout et n'importe quoi je reviens sur le site depuis peu et j'adorerais entendre ou lire vos théorie ou vos avis.

Etant en vacance toute cette semaine je pense vous fournir le prochain chapitre lundi prochain en tout cas je ferai tout pour et ayant perdu toute mes beta si quelqu'un est volontaire.

Pour finir j'ai un teaser de disponible se qui serai intéresser faite le moi savoir.

_**Avec toute mon affection**_

_**Samy**_


End file.
